DIVINE
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mereka tidak saling mengenali. Takdir mereka sendiri yang mempermainkan hati dan harapan mereka. Akan seperti apa jadinya nanti mereka sendiri bertanya-tanya. [MPREG! Omegaverse] #END
1. Chapter 1

"Ini kunci kamarnya, nomor 1102, di hotel biasa." Sebuah keycard berpindah tangan bersamaan dengan sebuah amplop tebal. "Aku harap kau suka juga yang kali ini. Dia punya sedikit masalah dengan periode _heat_nya, dan dia belum pernah berhubungan dengan alpha—singkatnya kau adalah pengalam pertamanya."

"Oh, aku tersanjung mendapat barang bagus seperti ini." Keycard di tangannya langsung ia amankan, dimasukan ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pelanggan setia club kami. Pelayanan spesial seperti ini bukan hal besar."

Ia menenggak habis minuman yang ada di hadapannya, bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat ia bisa lebih bersenang-senang malam ini. Tapi sebelum itu tangannya di tahan, lawan bicara yang tadi berbisnis dengannya mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya, membisikan sesuatu yang setelah itu membuat ia menarik senyum senang.

"Anak ini dijual oleh kekasihnya yang seorang Beta, khusus malam ini. Kekasihnya hanya bilang kalau anak ini berasal dari lingkungan yang berbahaya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menggigit leher dia—yah, walau sudah di pasang _collar_. Aku peringati saja padamu, hati-hati jangan sampai membuat kekasih orang mengandung anakmu." Begitu katanya.

Setelah menjauh Miyuki baru menjawab, "Kalau dia tidak ingin kekasihnya hamil karenaku, kenapa pula dia jual kekasihnya ke tempat seperti ini."

"Hey, aku serius! Jangan macam-macam pada anak itu, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya, Miyuki!"

"Ya-ya, kalau akal sehatku masih bisa aku kendalikan, nanti akan aku ingat. Bye."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Kazu & Eiko (OC)

**.**

**DIVINE**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya, seorang mantan atlet profesional baseball, kini ia adalah salah satu eksekutif direktur di salah satu perusahaan alat olah raga. Setelah pesiun dari lapangan baseball dan memilih menjadi wakil pelatih di tim yang sudah membumbungkan namanya, ia menggunakan semua koneksi dan upaya yang bisa lakukan untuk bisa hidup enak seperti sekarang.

Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan, tawaran untuk menjadi bintang tamu dan muncul di acara televisi juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Menjadi bintang iklan dan model juga sudah ia lakukan dari sejak ia masih menjadi atlet, dan yang lebih hebat lagi dia termasuk dalam golongan alpha yang diunggulkan orang-orang. Jadi biarpun ia terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki nama besar, dengan semua pretasinya selama ini, sudah cukup untuk membuat nama Miyuki Kazuya di kenal seluruh penduduk negeri.

Ia memiliki semua hal yang bisa membuat banyak orang iri padanya. Ia punya banyak hal yang bisa menarik banyak orang mendekatinya. Tapi sayang, sampai diumurnya yang sudah masuk awal tiga puluh Kazuya masih tidak mengerti apa artinya sebuah keluarga. Kazuya tidak paham dengan konsep yang orang-rang katakan tentang sebuah keluarga; hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, memiliki anak.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya jika Kazuya katakan ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan hal yang di sebut cinta.

"Nabe, bisa tolong bantu aku untuk carikan pembantu?"

"Hah? Memang pembantumu yang biasanya ke mana?"

Watanabe, teman dekatnya sejak masih di dalam tim, salah satu penyusun strategi tim baseballnya juga dulu, malam ini adalah korban yang Kazuya pilih untuk menemaninya minum. Kuramochi sohib gilanya kabur dengan alasan kencan. Furuya, juniornya juga kabur dengan alasan ingin bertemu teman baik dari kekasihnya—Kazuya tidak paham apa pentingnya hal itu.

"Nenek Fuji sudah terlalu tua. Dua bulan terakhir dia sering sakit, jadi aku memintanya untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya saja. Aku sudah tidak tega mempekerjakan orang setua itu, lagi pula anaknya sudah cukup mapan."

Kazuya kembali menuangkan arak ke gelas kecil di hadapannya, menenggak habis dan mengulang gerakan yang sama sampai tiga kali sebelum berhenti.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan? Malam ini kau terlalu mabuk, Miyuki."

"Jadi apa kau mau membantuku?" mengabaikan peringatan sang kawan, Kazuya kembali mengulang gerakan yang sama, kali ini berhenti karena isi dalam botolnya habis. Tapi belum selesai sampai sana, Kazuya langsung mengangkat tangannya, meminta seorang pelayan membawakannya dua botol lagi arak jenis yang sama.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang, kau sudah benar-benar mabuk, Miyuki."

"Aku masih ingin di sini, di rumah aku sendirian juga ujung-ujungnya mabuk, setidaknya kalau di sini ada kau." Satu matanya mengedip genit tapi sang kawan mengabaikan.

"Nah, Nabe, katakan padaku seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta itu?" Kazuya menjeda dengan sekali tenggak. "Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti itu, kau juga teman baikku, jadi aku menolakmu. Aku tidak mau memanfaatkan perasaanmu hanya untuk menemaniku tidur setiap malamnya."

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Tidak menjawab, dan terpaksa membiarkan Kazuya terus minum, semakin mabuk.

"Furuya memilih untuk pensiun tahun ini dan membiarkan karir gemilangnya berhenti hanya untuk menjadi seorang tukang masak di restoran sushi setelah menikahi kekasihnya nanti, Kuramochi juga pernah hampir gila karena kekasihnya menghilang saat mereka bertengkar. Tetsu-san bahkan berani melamar Jun-san di tengah pertandingan karena takut Azuma-san bergerak lebih dulu. Kau juga, kau memilih untuk meninggalkan tim bersama denganku karena mencintai aku. Kau dan mereka semua bilang, alasan kalian bersikap aneh dan mengambil keputusan aneh dilandasi oleh cinta. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa? Cinta itu sebenarnya apa?"

Kepalanya menunduk, gelas kecil di tangan kanannya sudah ia lepas, tapi botol arak di tangan kirinya masih ia genggam kuat. "Aku iri pada kalian yang bisa merasakan itu. Sekali saja aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya cinta itu seperti apa—jadi aku bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Ayahku memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tempat busuk itu, bahkan setelah Ibu meninggal."

"Atau mungkin ini adalah hukum karma untuk aku yang dulu sering memanfaatkan perasaan orang untuk aku tiduri. Hukum karma karena aku sering memanfaatkan periode _heat_ agar bisa tidur dengan omega-omega itu. Dewa pasti sudah mengutuk hatiku, membuatnya jadi batu."

Usapan pelan dan lembut pada rambut membuat Kazuya kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Watanabe tersenyum tipis padanya, "Suatu saat nanti kau akan merasakannya. Kalaupun bukan aku, tapi aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta nantinya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Nabe. Maaf juga."

"Tidak masalah. Untuk pembantu, nanti akan aku coba untuk minta bantuan kekasihnya Furuya, si Haruichi itu sekarang kerja di perusahaan penyalur tenaga kerja." Watanabe memapahnya. Membawa ia keluar dari bar itu, menyusuri jalan ramai distrik merah yang mereka kunjungi untuk menuju tempat Kazuya tadi memarkir mobilnya.

Malam ini dengan sangat keterlaluan Kazuya sudah memanfaatkan kebaikan hati kawannya itu lagi untuk lepas dari rasa dingin dan kesepian yang menyerang dirinya sejak sang ayah meninggal.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu juga, Furuya."

Kardus berisi barang-barang milik Kazu, anak laki-lakinya, Eijun letakan di kamar di samping kamarnya. Hari ini Haruichi, sahabat baiknya semasa SMA dan Furuya, kekasih sang sahabat datang dan membantu ia untuk pindah rumah. Setelah lama tinggal di kampung halamannya akhirnya Eijun memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke Tokyo, setelah enam tahun bersembunyi di Nagano akhirnya Eijun bisa membawa anak-anaknya menghadapi kerasnya hidup di kota besar.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula Haruichi bilang ini bayaran untukmu yang akan menjadi perwakilan teman-temannya membacakan pidato di hari pernikahan nanti."

"Haha, harusnya tidak perlu. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendapat kesempatan itu, justru aku tersanjung bisa datang ke pernikahan sahabatku dengan salah satu altet dan model ternama negara ini."

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mereka semua menata rumah itu sampai layak untuk dikatakan siap tinggal. Selama itu Eijun bersama Furuya menjadi yang paling banyak mengeluarkan tenaga, Haruichi mendapat tugas untuk membantu membongkar isi kardus bersama dengan Kazu dan Eiko, anak perempuan Eijun.

Baru setelah semua selesai, Furuya gantian menjaga dua anak kembar Eijun selagi calon istrinya membantu Eijun masak untuk makan malam mereka.

"Sudah hampir tujuh tahun dan kau masih belum tahu siapa ayah mereka, Eijun-kun?" Eijun menggeleng pelan saat kedua tangannya sibuk dengan sayuran yang sedang ia potong kecil-kecil.

Menu makan malam mereka hari ini kare dan karage, Eijun yang menyiapkan kare dan Haruichi yang membuat menggoreng karage-nya.

"Kau sudah coba tanya pada club yang membelimu itu?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka tidak mau mengatakan apapun."

Sempat hening sesaat. Mereka sama-sama terdiam melihat bagaimana senangnya Kazu dan Eiko bermain dengan Furuya. Haruichi yang ada bersama dengannya di dapur dan melihat itu sampai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Eijun, memberikan semangat untuk Eijun agar tetap bertahan. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Kazu dan Eiko juga merindukan sosok ayah, walau keduanya sudah tidak pernah bertanya tentang ayah mereka lagi.

Tujuh tahun lalu Eijun terpaksa kembali ke Nagano dan bersembunyi di sana karena dirinya yang dikejar-kejar oleh tuan muda dari salah satu keluarga Yakuza, kekasihnya sendiri, Kanemaru Shinji. Ada salah satu anggota yang menjebaknya, menjual ia pada club aneh yang menyediakan jasa omega dalam masa _heat_ sebagai partener sex. Eijun sudah tahu siapa yang menjebaknya, Eijun juga sudah tahu alasan kenapa ia menjadi buronan kekasihnya sendiri, tapi sampai sekarang Eijun masih tidak tahu alpha mana yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Selama tujuh tahun terakhir ia meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya untuk membantu, tapi informasi yang didapat masih kurang. Orang yang menjebaknya itu bahkan tidak tahu pada alpha mana Eijun dijual, dia hanya menerima uang hasil menjual Eijun malam itu kemudian mengadukan hal-hal tidak benar pada Kanemaru. Orang itu bahkan mencuri uang dari rumah keluarga Kanemaru dan mengatakan kalau Eijun lah yang mencurinya. Singkat cerita Eijun dituduh sebagai penghianat.

Tapi berkat Haruichi dan Furuya, semua masalah itu selesai akhir tahun lalu. Eijun juga sudah bertemu dengan Kanemaru yang sekarang sudah dinikahkan oleh salah satu dari anak keluarga Tojo, salah satu rekan bisnis keluarga Kanemaru. Dengar-dengar itu adalah pernikahan bisnis, tapi Eijun pernah menjadi orang yang paling tahu Kanemaru, laki-laki alpha itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Tojo Hideaki yang seorang beta.

Dengan bantuan Haruichi dan Furuya juga dari pasangan Kanemaru dan Tojo, kini Eijun bisa menapakan kaki di Tokyo sekali lagi. Tanpa harus takut dikejar oleh sesuatu, ia bisa mencari ayah dari anak-anaknya. Terlebih setelah lehernya di gigit oleh alpha yang menidurinya malam itu, Eijun jadi tidak perlu takut jika periode _heat_nya datang, karena tidak akan ada yang terganggu.

"Oh ya, kemarin malam aku dapat informasi pekerjaan dari salah satu senior Furuya di tim. Katanya ada yang sedang butuh pembantu rumah tangga, tugasnya tidak banyak, pemilik rumahnya juga jarang di rumah, dia hanya ingin ada yang tetap merawat dan membersihkan rumahnya."

"Kenapa kau tawarkan itu padaku? Harusnya aku daftar dulu ke agensi penyaluranmu dulu, kan?"

Haruichi membiarkan Eijun sibuk mengaduk kare ketika dia sibuk meniriskan karage buatannya. Tapi mereka tidak lepas dari obrolan itu, tidak ingin kalah dengan Furuya bersama dengan Kazu dan Eiko yang asik membahas tentang baseball.

"Kalau hanya masalah pendaftaran bisa aku yang urus nanti. Sekarang aku tawarkan padamu karena aku tahu kau sedang butuh pekerjaan baru. Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

Eijun berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi jawabannya. "Asal aku bisa tetap pulang ke rumah saat malam. Kau sendiri tahu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak-anak. Saat aku kerja juga mereka terpaksa aku titipkan pada di sekolah mereka, karena sudah tidak ada Wakana yang akan menjaga mereka."

"Hm, baiklah. Akan aku tanyakan dulu pada pihak mereka, kalau mereka mau menyetujui syaratmu, akan aku kabari lagi."

Ketika Eijun mematikan kompornya Haruichi langsung menyodorkan piring yang sudah berisi nasi untuk di siram kare di atasnya. Keduanya langsung membawa empat piring ke meja makan saat meminta Furuya dan kedua anak di sana untuk datang mendekat. Eijun juga buru-buru mengambil gelas dan menyiapkan minum untuk mereka berlima setelah Haruichi kembali mengambil satu piring yang tertinggal.

"Satoru-kun, tolong tanyakan pada Nabe-san, mau tidak jika pembantunya hanya tinggal dari pagi sampai sore, malamnya pulang, begitu."

"Oh, Eijun mau jika seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku butuh pekerjaan cepat, tapi juga tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan anak-anak." Eijun yang menjawab.

"Akan aku tanya nanti. Tapi sebelum acara aku dan Haruichi selesai, kau tidak boleh bekerja dulu. Kau ingat?"

"Terserah, sertakan itu sebagai syarat dariku juga tidak masalah. Kalaupun tidak mau aku akan coba cari lowongan di majalan nanti setelah acara pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Sudah-sudah makan dulu." Haruichi melerai. "Lagi pula Kazu dan Eiko masih butuh penyesuaian, dan harus jadi pendamping kita nanti, Eijun pasti mengerti kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat."

"Kalau begitu bagus. Iyakan, anak-anak?" Furuya mengangkat sendoknya, yang kemudian diikuti Kazu dan Eiko seneng.

Mereka bersama tertawa sambil menikmati makan malam mereka. Eijun juga senang melihat kedua anaknya yang ceria seperti ini. Selama di Nagano keduanya sempat menjadi gunjingan tetangga, membuat Eiko menjadi sedikit menutup diri dan cengeng, dan karena itu Kazu justru menjadi anak yang kasar, dia tidak akan segan memukul anak lain yang membuat adik perempuannya menangis. Eijun sempat khawatir kalau terus seperti itu kedua anaknya akan jadi semakin menderita.

Untung saja waktu itu Tojo memberinya kesempatan untuk ikut tinggal di Tokyo lagi dan jaminan lepas dari gangguan geng. Kanemaru juga memberikan mereka tempat tinggal ini, katanya sebagai permintaan maaf sudah menyusahkan Eijun tujuh tahun terakhir, dan karena Eijun juga sudah mengungkap kalau ada orang yang berhianat di dalam rumah dan keluarganya. Furuya dan Haruichi juga membantu banyak sejak dulu, mereka yang cukup dengat dengan anak-anak selain Wakana, sepupunya.

Dengan begini Eijun berharap bisa memulai hidup baru bersama kedua buah hatinya.

"Mama, paman Satoru bilang katanya nanti Eiko akan dibelikan gaun."

"Katanya aku akan pakai jas."

"Eiko nanti yang bawa bunga."

"Aku yang akan bawa cincin pernikahannya."

Sambil tersenyum senang Eijun mengusap pucuk kedua buah hatinya. Pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar Eijun membisikan ucapan terima kasih pada sepasang sahabat baiknya di sana.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Kazuya akui dia memang paling membenci acara seperti ini. Tapi menolak undangan juga bukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Saat semua orang membicarakan seberapa irinya mereka pada pasangan pengantin, membicarakan sesuatu tentang cinta dan keluarga, kemudian anak-anak dan menjadi tua bersama, ia justru merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti bahasa tamu-tamu lain di sana.

Sudah begitu sialnya si Furuya itu mewajibkan ia menjadi salah satu tamu yang datang dari awal acara, sejak pengantinnya masih belum diijinkan untuk keluar ruang. Furuya bilang, "Senpai, kau orang yang paling aku hormati di Tim, dan aku sangat mengharapkan keberadaanmu sepanjang acara." Kemudian seenaknya menjadikan Kazuya sebagai perwakilan dari teman-teman Furuya yang akan memberi sambutan.

Pagi ini ia terpaksa untuk ikut sibuk menenangkan Furuya yang gugup, sibuk ikut memikirkan jalannya acara utama, sibuk mengarahkan para kameramen yang akan _standby_ mengabadikan jalannya acara. Sialannya lagi, Miyuki juga terpaksa harus menjemput salah satu kawan Haruichi yang katanya membawa sepasang anak yang menjadi maskot pengantin.

"Tolong, senpai. Mereka membawa kue dan cincin pernikahannya."

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah."

"Dan, langsung ajak Kazu—maksudku anak laki-lakinya ke sini."

"Berisik. Aku tahu!"

Dengan langkah lebar Kazuya berjalan keluar gedung pernikahan. Karpet merah sudah di gelar, bangku-bangku sudah disusun, dan hampir sebagian besar tamu yang diundang menjadi saksi sudah hadir juga. Hanya tinggal kue dan para maskot—oh, dan cincinnya.

Sampai di gerbang depan kebetulan sebuah taksi berhenti, sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan keluar dari pintu belakang, sedangkan orang dewasa yang duduk di depannya masih belum. Kazuya tidak mau buang waktu menunggu, dia langsung berusaha untuk menarik keluar kotak besar yang ia yakini adalah kue pernikahan di bangku belakang. Setelah itu memanggil anak laki-laki yang sudah keluar tapi justru menontoni si anak perempuan yang gaunnya sedang di rapihkan oleh orang yang mereka panggil mama.

Kazuya tidak terlalu memperhatikan, pria yang di panggil mama oleh anak-anak itu karena ia sudah terlalu stress memikirkan perintah Furuya dan para tamu yang semakin banyak. "Hey, Dek. Ayo ikut aku, paman Furuya sudah menunggumu."

"Baiklah. Mama, aku ikut paman ini duluan ya."

"Ah, ya. Nanti mama akan menyusul setelah Eiko selesai."

Kazuya membiarkan anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya. Setelah meletakan kue pengantinnya dan memerintah salah satu pengurus yang ada di sana untuk menata kue itu di meja yang seharusnya Kazuya kembali ke kamar pengantin tempat Furuya menunggu.

"Paman Satoru." Anak yang tadinya berjalan di belakang di langsung berlari mendahului dan memeluk senang Furuya. "Cincinnya aman." Kotak belundru berwarna biru tua ditunjukan, ketika di buka isinya masih utuh, sepasang cincin silver polos masih tersemat di sana.

"Terima kasih, Kazu. Kau yang terbaik." Setelah menurunkan anak itu dari pelukannya Furuya tiba-tiba terdiam. Beberapa kali memandang pada anak laki-laki itu dan Miyuki bergantian. "Tapi kalian ini ... mirip, ya?"

"Hah?" Kazuya baru sadar ketika anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Memang mirip, rasanya seperti melihat ia saat kecil dulu—seperti dirinya di foto kenangan dulu meloncat keluar dan muncul di hadapannya sekarang. "Nama kalian juga mirip. Nama anak ini Kazu, loh, senpai."

Si anak laki-laki memandangnya, cukup lama. Kazuya sampai bingung harus mengatakan apa. Karena pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengan anak-anak, sejauh ini ia selalu menghindari kontak langsung dengan anak kecil. Tapi kalau sudah di posisi ini diam saja pasti akan aneh, makanya Kazuya mendekat, "Aku Miyuki Kazuya—"

"Aku tahu!" anak itu menyahut. "Aku sering melihatmu di televisi. Mama adalah pengggemar beratmu, paman." Dia menoleh pada Furuya yang ada di sisinya. "Paman Satoru juga sering cerita, dan aku pernah dapat kaos yang ada tanda tangannya paman Miyuki juga."

Kazuya melirik Furuya, mempertanyakan kapan kejadian kaos itu. Tapi dengan sigap Furuya mengingatkannya, kalau dulu memang pernah ia meminta tanda tanggan Miyuki untuk dua ponakan kekasayangannya.

Belum sempat menanyakan lebih Furuya sudah lebih dulu di panggil untuk keluar. Akhirnya acara pernikahan juniornya ini akan di mulai juga. Akhirnya Kazuya bisa duduk dan menjadi penonton saja.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Acaranya sangat tenang, ketika Eijun mengantar Haruichi sampai di depan pintu depan, kakak laki-laki Haruichi, Ryousuke yang mengambil alih untuk mengantar Haruichi menuju Furuya yang sudah menunggu di mimbar ditemani seorang pendeta dan Kazu. Sedangkan Eiko ada sekitar dua langkah di depan pasangan kakak-adik itu saat berjalan, menebar bunga sambil tersenyum senang menuju kakaknya yang menunggu dia di mimbar.

Semuanya berjalan sangat hikmat. Saat Furuya menerima tangan Haruichi yang diberikan Ryousuke dan mereka mengucapkan janji di hadapan semua orang, Kazu dan Eiko ada di bawah mimbar, bergandengan tangan, menjadi saksi utama yang berdiri memperhatikan pasangan pengantin itu mengucap janji. Setelah itu Kazu maju menyodorkan kotak cincin yang ia simpan pada paman kesayangannya, sekali lagi dua anak itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana prosesi pernikahan Furuya dan Haruichi.

Eijun senang melihat kedua anaknya tersenyum, ikut bahagia dengan bersatunya Furuya dan Haruichi. Mereka banyak berfoto dengan pengantinnya saat sudah memasuki sesi foto bersama, tentu Eijun juga ikut. Bahkan ada momen di mana Eijun dipaksa ikut berfoto dengan kedua anaknya dan salah satu orang ternama di dunia olahraga yang sekarang bahkan rajin muncul di televisi—tentu saja Furuya dan Haruichi ada di tengah mereka.

Tapi setelah mendengar Haruichi dan Furuya mengatakan jika Kazu sangat mirip dengan mantan atlet Miyuki Kazuya itu Eijun jadi ikut-ikutan memperhatikan si orang terkenal. Hebatnya Eijun jadi sadar kalau selain pasangan pengantin di sana, Miyuki Kazuya juga menjadi bintang di acara hari itu, banyak yang meminta berfoto bersama, bahkan Eiko dan Kazu juga.

"Mama, bagaimana hasilnya? Eiko tetap cantik, kan?"

"Aku juga, aku bagaimana?"

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Eijun melihat anak-anak sesenang ini. Dadanya jadi sedikit linu mengingat selama enam tahun terakhir ia tidak bisa benar-benar menyenangkan Kazu dan Eiko. Walau ia juga tidak menampik perasaan leganya karena bisa kembali ke Tokyo bersama dengan anak-anaknya.

Selama menunggu pengantin mengganti pakaian mereka, tamu-tamu dipersilahkan untuk menikmati jamuan yang ada, karena setelah pengantinnya kembali dan duduk di singgahsana khusus kini giliran beberapa orang yang di tunjuk untuk mengisi acara itu.

Pertama adalah sambutan dari pihak kawan-kawan Furuya. Saat si orang terkenal Miyuki Kazuya naik di mimbar kecil yang sudah di sediakan banyak yang bertepuk tangan. Mic pengeras suara diberikan padanya. Tidak banyak dibicarakan orang itu, dia hanya mengatakan kalau Furuya adalah junior yang cukup dekat dengannya selama di tim dan dia bersyukur karena ada orang yang bisa menerima semua tingkah aneh Furuya.

Setelahnya giliran Eijun yang mewakili teman-teman Haruichi. Sama seperti Miyuki Kazuya tadi, Eijun juga tidak mengatakan banyak, ia hanya senang karena Haruichi bertemu dengan orang sebaik Furuya dan Eijun senang ia juga bisa mengenal Furuya. Selebihnya adalah rasa terima kasih Eijun pribadi pada pasangan pengantin itu karena sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya, dan doa untuk mereka semoga pernikahan mereka selalu bahagia. Dalam hati Eijun juga bersyukur ia tidak sampai kelepasan menyebut Haruichi dengan panggilan yang biasa dia pakai—walau terdengar tidak beda jauh.

Selanjutnya adalah pertunjukan khusus dari kakak laki-laki Haruichi, Ryousuke dan kekasihnya, Kuramochi. Mereka membawakan beberapa lagu percintaan, mereka bahkan mengajak dua maskot kecil, Eiko dan Kazu untuk ikut berdansa bersama mereka.

Sungguh Eijun bersyukur sekali karena pesta ini kedua anaknya bisa terus tertawa senang.

"Mama ayo ikut!" Kazu menariknya ikut menuju tempat Ryousuke dan Kuramochi menyanyi. Awalnya sempat menolak, tapi kemudian pengantinnya bahkan ikut menarik, membawa Eijun untuk ikut menari.

Saat itu, saat dirinya berdiri di depan banyak orang yang menatap ke arah mereka Eijun baru sadar kalau si orang terkenal itu juga memperhatikannya. Awalnya Eijun hanya ingin curi-curi pandang untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu mirip dengan anak laki-lakinya, tapi pandangan mereka bertemu. Eijun yakin sekali pria itu melihatnya, dan karena suatu alasan tidak jelas tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Eijun jadi sedikit panas.

Akibatnya Eijun jadi tidak bisa berbuat banyak setelah itu. Ia hanya bisa duduk diam, memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang asik dengan pengantin, Kuramochi-Ryousuke dan tamu-tamu lain sampai acara berakhir.

"Aku sudah bilang Aniki dan You-san, mereka mau mengantar kalian nanti." Eijun mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pengertian Haruichi dan Furuya. Setelah acara itu selesai dan menunggu keduanya mengganti pakaian, Kazu dan Eiko sudah keburu tidur pulas. "Mereka pasti sangat lelah, seharian bersenang-senang."

"Aku juga ikut senang jadinya." Eijun berbisik.

"Oh ya, aku juga sudah dapat kabar dari Nabe-san. Katanya tidak apa-apa, mereka menerima syarat yang kau ajukan itu." Haruichi duduk di sampingnya. Ikut mengusap rambut Kazu yang tertidur di sana. "Katanya kau bisa mulai kerja mulai minggu depan. Lagi pula mereka juga sudah melihatmu hari ini."

"Mereka? Si Nabe-san, itu?"

"Iya, Nabe-san sebenarnya hanya membantu untuk mencarikan, yang akan menjadi majikanmu nanti itu ternyata adalah Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun sempat terdiam, teringat dengan bagaimana pria itu sempat menatapnya tadi. Tidak asing, tapi Eijun tidak bisa ingat kapan ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ternama macam Miyuki Kazuya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu memangnya tidak aneh ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kazu dan Miyuki-senpai itu sangat mirip."

Memang, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun memang anak laki-lakinya sangat mirip dengan pria itu. "Tapi mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Orang mirip di dunia inikan ada banyak." Bisa jadi itu hanya efek samping dari nama yang Eijun beri pada anak-anaknya—jujur, nama Kazu ia dapat dari Miyuki Kazuya, karena dulu Eijun adalah penggemar berat Miyuki Kazuya dan pecinta baseball, tapi setelah sibuk mencari nafkah dan mengurus anak-anaknya, hobi itu lama kelamaan hanya sekedar hiburan sampingan yang tidak begitu Eijun perdulikan.

"Masa tidak terpikir olehmu kalau mungkin saja Miyuki Kazuya adalah ayah mereka." Eijun tidak bisa menjawab. Ia memang tidak ada pikiran seperti itu, tapi ... "Miyuki-senpai itu playboy, sering tidur dengan banyak orang. Dulu saat dia masih atlet juga sempat ada rumor kalau dia suka sekali tidur dengan omega sewaan. Bisa jadi, kan?"

Tidak jelas, tidak tahu karena apa, Eijun tidak suka mendengar teori barusan. Rasanya sangat menakutkan untuk membayangkan kalau orang yang disanjung banyak orang itu adalah orang bejat. Terlebih akan menjadi majikan Eijun dalam seminggu lagi.

"Ja-jangan begitulah. Kau membuat aku takut padanya, Haru-cchi."

"Oh, maaf, Eijun-kun. Itu hanya pemikiranku saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang yang terpenting kau punya pekerjaan agar bisa tetap hidup tenang bersama mereka."

Iya, tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu dulu. Kalau nanti sudah ada cukup uang, dan ia bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik, Eijun juga akan tetap mencari ayah dari anak-anaknya. Ia ingin melihat alpha seperti yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan jejak di lehernya ini. Ia tidak berharap bisa bersama orang itu, Eijun hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sifat dan perilaku orang itu jadi jika ada yang buruk Eijun bisa menjauhkan anak-anaknya agar tidak sampai menuruni sifat dan perilaku orang itu.

Tidak lebih.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**29/29/2019 **

Akhirnya bisa aku post juga chapter pertamanya~

Panjang ya? Iya, biar chapternya ngga kebanyakan~

Buat OC anak mereka itu bukan Original punyaku, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama nama dua anak itu karena Doujin yang judulnya Single Mother Eijun. Tapi karakter anaknya original angan-anganku.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Kazu & Eiko (OC)

**.**

**DIVINE**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Pagi itu Kazuya bangun karena suara bel pintu rumahnya yang terus berbunyi. Padahal alarmnya belum berbunyi, berarti bahkan belum sampai pukul tujuh pagi. Sialnya lagi bel itu tidak berhenti setelah Kazuya abaikan, jadi mau tidak mau ia membukakan pintu, tapi sayang saja, niat ingin memakin orang kurang ajar yang sudah membangunkannya sembarang pagi itu tidak bisa terlaksana, karena yang muncul di hadapannya adalah wajah seorang pria yang ia lumayan kenal.

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-san. Saya Sawamura Eijun, mulai hari ini saya yang akan bekerja di rumah ini." Ingatan tentang telepon dari Watanabe yang mengatakan tentang pembantu urusan rumah tangga yang ia minta akan datang langsung memenuhi isi kepalanya, Kazuya juga ingat dengan peringatan yang Furuya katakan kalau orang ini punya sepasang anak kembar yang masih belum bisa ditinggal, jadi Miyuki mau tidak mau harus tetap membiarkan pembantu barunya ini untuk pulang saat sore hari.

"Ano, Miyuki-san?"

Kazuya tersadar, pintu yang baru terbuka separuh akhirnya ia buka lebar, mempersilahkan Eijun untuk masuk. Karena baru bangun Kazuya juga tidak mengatakan banyak hal, ia hanya menunjukan beberapa ruangan yang ada di sana.

"Yang ini kamarku, kau bisa masuk ke dalam saat aku tidak ada, tolong dibereskan, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan pindahkan barang-barang yang ada di rak itu ke tempat lain. Kalau mau ditata lebih rapih silahkan saja." Selanjutnya Kazuya membuka satu pintu tidak jauh dari rak yang ia tunjukan. "Ini lemariku, aku akan sangat senang jika kau menyusun semua berdasarkan jenis pakaiannya. Itu lebih mudah dicari, dan kalau ada aksesoris yang aku taruh sembarangan bisa masukan ke dalam laci ini."

Selama berkeliling di kamar itu hanya anggukan dan jawaban sederhana yang Kazuya dapat.

"Sisanya akan aku jelaskan setelah aku mandi."

"Baiklah, saya akan kerjakan yang ada di ruang lain dulu."

"Oh dan ..." dia berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Kazuya, menoleh dan menunggu Kazuya untuk melanjutkan. "..bisa buatkan aku sarapan?"

"Tentu saja. Akan segera saya siapkan."

Setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup Kazuya kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria tadi sangat mengganggu pikirannya, rasanya tidak asing—memang mereka sudah bertemu saat acara pernikahan Furuya waktu itu tapi Kazuya yakin mereka pernah bertemu di tempat lain. Sudah begitu aroma Sawamura Eijun itu ... Kazuya tidak bisa menjelaskan.

Jadi sambil memikirkan apa saja tugas yang akan ia bebankan pada pembantu rumah tangga barunya itu, Kazuya memilih mendinginkan kepalanya sebentar.

Hari ini ia ada janji pertemuan di kantor dengan beberapa petinggi lain, akan ada presentasi untuk beberapa model baju dan perlengkapan olahraga untuk musim selanjutnya. Tapi itu juga setelah makan siang. Kalau harus ke kantor pagi-pagi rasanya aneh, karena Kazuya tidak punya banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di sana, ia hanya salah satu pemegang saham dan bertanggung jawab mengotrol perusahaan sesekali, sisanya sudah ia bebankan pada Watanabe—kawan baiknya itu.

Katakan saja Watanabe itu seperti sekertaris pribadi Miyuki, karena semua yang Miyuki butuhkan biasanya akan ia katakan pada Watanabe, padahal jabatan sang kawan di kator hanya ketua Tim Perancangan. Tapi mungkin hari ini Kazuya akan sedikit menganggung waktu kerja Watanabe sampai waktu rapatnya tiba, karena untuk tinggal di rumah rasanya sedikit sulit.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Kazuya rasanya tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan jika terus berada di rumah. Pembantu barunya itu membuat Kazuya merasa sedikit cemas—tidak tenang.

Saat Kazuya keluar kamar dan menuju meja makannya, satu set sarapan ala Jepang sudah tersaji di sana. Satu mangkuk nasi, satu mangkuk sup miso, empat potong telur gulung, dan satu piring tumis sayur, untuk menemani semua itu satu cangkir teh hitam sudah tersanding bersama dengan teko kecil di sisi. Bahkan koran harian yang harusnya masih ada di kotak pos sudah ada di atas meja itu. Pembantunya tidak ada di sana, tapi Miyuki mendengar suara mesih cuci di dekat kamar mandi belakang.

"Dia bekerja lebih baik dari kelihatannya."

0o0o0o0o0

Eijun kaget saat Miyuki Kazuya, majikannya tiba-tiba saja datang padanya yang sedang mencuci di belakang. Setelah masak sarapan untuk majikannya itu Eijun langsung mencari hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selagi menunggu, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau justru akan didatangi seperti ini.

"Bisa di tinggal dulu?" Eijun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat. Sekali lagi ia diajak berkeliling mengenal rumah besar milik Miyuki Kazuya.

Untuk seorang pria single rumah ini terbilang besar. Tidak bertingkat, hanya sangat luas. Kamarnya saja ada empat, yang paling besar adalah kamar utama milik Miyuki, ada kamar mandi dalam dan ruang lemarinya pula. Lalu yang lain ada kamar tamu yang sangat jarang di gunakan, satu diantaranya mungkin adalah kamar mantan pembantu sebelumnya, ada di belakang dekat dengan kamar mandi belakang dan dapur, juga ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang lain. Selain itu ada ruang tengah dengan televisi besar dan sofa mewah, karpetnya saat diinjak juga lembut bukan main, Eijun pikir ia rela mengganti _futon_nya dengan karpet lembut itu kalau boleh.

Kemudian ruang tamu yang ukurannya juga lumayan besar. Dapurnya juga luas, langsung bertemu dengan meja makan pula. Di sana Eijun terkagum-kagum pada lemari es tiga pintu yang bahkan tinggi pintunya lebih dari tinggi badan Eijun sendiri. Sudah begitu isi lemari es itu juga penuh. Alat makan dan beberapa rempah yang tidak bisa di simpan di lemari es ada di rak gantung di atas westafel dapur. Sebagian yang biasa di gunakan juga sudah ada di rak piring kecil di sisi westafel. Eijun sangat kagum dengan semua hal yang ada di dalam dapur itu.

Satu kata untuk dapur itu; LENGKAP!

Kazuya juga menunjukan gudang tempat alat-alat kebersihan di simpan. "Aku tidak tahu yang ada di dalamnya lengkap atau tidak, tapi kalau memang tidak lengkap atau sudah tidak layak pakai beri tahu saja."

Eijun mencatat itu baik-baik dalam kepalanya. Majikannya ini kaya bukan main, dan mungkin karena dia masih sendiri jadi semua keperluannya terlihat sangat mahal, beda jauh dengan dirinya, jangankan untuk membeli satu buah penyedot debu dengan kualitas terbaik, punya yang bekas dan masih bisa digunakan saja sudah lebih dari sukur.

"Ah, dan ini." Tiga lembar uang sepuluh ribuan disodorkan padanya. "Pakai untuk belanja. Aku suka masakanmu, jadi kalau bisa setiap hari tolong buatkan aku sarapan dan makan malam sebelum pulang. Ada supermarket di dekat stasiun, kalau pasar sedikit lebih jauh, tapi kalau kau mau coba bisa ke arah utara dari stasiun."

Eijun tidak begitu paham kenapa harus sebanyak itu dia menerima uang belanja, tapi mungkin itu untuk beberapa hari dan kualitas bahan juga menjadi pertimbangan sampai uang belanja saja sebegitu banyaknya.

"Aku juga sering pulang telat, jadi kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, jam enam sore kau sudah boleh pulang. Ini," sebuah kunci manual dengan bandul lonceng kecil yang manis berpindah tangan pada Eijun. "Gunakan itu saat kau datang, aku tidak mungkin bangun pagi setiap hari untuk membukakanmu pintu."

Kurang lebihnya Eijun sudah mengerti. Majikannya itu sudah sangat menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Eijun lakukan, dan mungkin kalaupun ada kendala ke depannya, majikannya ini bukan tipe orang yang akan mengeluh dan mencari masalah.

"Rumahmu jauh?" itu pertanyaan terakhir yang dia ajukan pada Eijun sebelum berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya dua pemberhentian kereta dari sini."

Kemudian dia mengangguk, mungkin mengerti perkiraan waktu tempuh Eijun. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Sawamura."

0o0o0o0o0

Hari kedua pembantunya mulai kerja. Pagi ini Kazuya tidak bangun karena suara bel, tidurnya benar-benar nyeyak, bahkan alarm yang berdering sampai ia abaikan satu jam. Begitu keluar kamar, meja makan sudah siap, seperti kemarin sarapan ala Jepang sudah siap di sana. Kali ini tidak ada telur gulung, tapi ada ikan bakar, dan tumisanya jadi lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

Kazuya sempat melihat sekitar tapi tidak menemukan pembantunya itu, baru setelah ia selesai makan dan mencari di belakang ternyata ia temui di halaman samping, sedang menyiram tanaman yang ada di sana. Padahal Kazuya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang tanaman di luar, karena memang biasanya ada orang yang ia bayar untuk mengurusnya setiap seminggu sekali, tapi melihat Sawamura Eijun menikmati sinar matahari pagi sambil memberi minum tanaman tidak ada salahnya.

Pagi itu, saat Eijun berdiri di membelakangi sinar matahari yang baru datang dari arah timur Miyuki baru menyadari satu hal. Ada perban yang dililit pada leher pembantunya.

Dari Watanabe dan Furuya sebelumnya ia sudah tahu kalau Sawamura Eijun adalah seorang omega. Kazuya juga sudah melihat sendiri sepasang anak yang datang memeriahkan acara pernikahan juniornya itu. Mungkin karena saat di acara pernikahan waktu itu dia pakai pakian formal dan kemarin saat hari pertama juga dia mengenakan kemaja, Kazuya jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi lilitan yang ada di lehernya pasti untuk menutupi bekas gigitan alpha.

Kalau begitu setidaknya dalam sebulan akan ada satu minggu pembantunya itu akan ijin—saat periode _heat_nya datang. Tahu begini harusnya Kazuya bilang pada Watanabe untuk mencarikan yang seorang beta, jadi tidak perlu susah juga.

Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa, mengingat kondisi pembantunya Kazuya juga jadi tidak tega untuk membatalkan kontrak. Lagi pula kalau memang benar sudah ada yang menggigit leher pembantunya itu, maka kemungkinannya kecil Kazuya akan terpengaruh dengan feromon yang keluar saat periode itu berlangsung.

"Sawamura, bisa tolong aku sebentar."

Dia menoleh. Kaus dengan V neck yang dikenakan hari ini memberikan kesan berbeda bagi Kazuya yang melihat. Rasanya tambah membuatnya tidak tenang, lebih dari yang kemarin. Padahal tidak banyak yang terekspos juga.

"Tolong seterika baju ini lagi." Satu stel pakaian formal yang tadi sempat Kazuya ambil di lemari dalam kamarnya ia berikan pada sang pembantu. Kazuya yakin acara siram tanaman pagi yang menyenangkan tadi belum selesai, tapi pagi ini dia harus ke kantor lebih awal karena akan ada pemeriksaan pajak yang tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasannya.

Setelah itu Kazuya bersiap, tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Padahal dari yang Haruichi katakan Sawamura Eijun bukan orang yang pendiam, termasuk kategori berisik dan sulit dikendalikan, tapi sejauh yang Kazuya lihat tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti itu. Mungkin, bisa jadi, dia menjaga perilakunya di tempat kerja, tapi Kazuya juga jadi penasaran melihat orang pendiam seperti Sawamura Eijun ini jadi bermulut toa.

"Ini."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" saat Kazuya menyodorkan uang belanja dia justru menatap balik dengan pandangan heran.

"Uang belanja hari ini."

"Ah, itu ... aku sudah belanja cukup banyak dengan uang yang kemarin, semuanya masih ada untuk sampai tiga hari ke depan."

Kazuya sempat bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengerti, mungkin pembantu barunya jauh lebih sederhana dari pikirannya. "Terima saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan tetap memberimu uang belanja dengan jumlah yang sama, beli semua yang memang perlu, dan kalaupun lebih kau bisa menyimpannya."

"Menyimpan?" reaksi kaget yang mucul di wajah lugu pembantunya hampir membuat Kazuya tertawa lepas, tapi kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti hati Sawamura Eijun dulu, mereka masih baru kenal. Bahkan biarpun Kazuya adalah majikan Sawamura Eijun, tetap saja rasanya tidak sopan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyimpannyanya, kau bisa belikan camilan untuk Kazu dan Eiko. Oleh-oleh pulang kerja, atau semacamnya."

Uang yang Kazuya sodorkan masih belum di terima sampai beberapa saat, akhirnya Kazuya meraih tangan pembantunya sendiri dan menyerahkan uang itu paksa sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Pagi itu Kazuya tidak boleh sampai telat ke kantor masalahnya.

"Oh ya, malam ini aku mau kare, yang pedas." Kazuya menambahkan sebelum membuka pintu dan hilang saat pintunya kembali tertutup. Sambil memanaskan mesin mobilnya yang terpakir di luar Kazuya akhirnya bisa tertawa. Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya juga kalau punya pembantu yang masih polos seperti ini, setidaknya setiap pagi Kazuya bisa mendapat bahan tawaan yang baru.

0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini lagi-lagi Eijun bisa pulang cepat. Majikannya, Miyuki Kazuya itu, seharian tidak pergi ke manapun dan membolehkan Eijun pergi setelah memasak untuk makan malam, padahal langit sore itu masih terang.

Sudah begitu setelah bekerja tiga minggu di sana tidak pernah satu haripun orang itu telat memberinya uang belanja yang (menurut Eijun pribadi) kelewat banyak. Eijun sampai bingung harus bagaimana menggunakan uang-uang itu. Terus menerima sisanya juga jadi tidak enak, rasanya jadi seperti terlalu dimanja. Mungkin karena biasa dengan kehidupan sederhana menerima kebaikan berlebih dari sang majikan juga memberatkan hatinya. Eijun sedikit tidak nyaman pada bagian itu.

Kazu dan Eiko, kedua anaknya tentu senang kalau setiap hari Eijun bisa membelikan mereka puding enak, cake dengan buah strawberry besar sebagai topping, atau kue isi kacang. Tapi rasanya Eijun jadi terlalu memanjakan keduanya juga. Hari ini bahkan, saat Eijun datang menjemput mereka di sekolah hal pertama yang mereka tanya bukan lagi bagimana kerja Ibu mereka ini atau apakan Eijun lelah atau mengeluh kangen pada Eijun seperti pada minggu pertama. Sambil berlari keduanya langsung memeluk Eijun dan bertanya jajanan apa yang Eijun bawa pulang untuk mereka.

Sebenarnya senang bisa memanjakan dua buah hatinya seperti itu, tapi Eijun juga takut jika kemudahan ini akan berakhir ketika mereka sudah terlalu nyaman dengan semua itu. Sama seperti yang ia alami tujuh tahun lalu. Saat semuanya jadi lebih mudah baginya setelah Kanemaru memutuskan akan menikahinya, tapi kemudian dia justru dijual, difitnah dan dijadikan buronan salah satu keluarga yakuza di Tokyo, rasanya seperti jatuh dari atas tebing dan terjebak di lereng yang gelap. Eijun tidak ingin kedua anaknya sampai mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Hari ini mama tidak bawa apa-apa?" ekspresi keduanya murung. Hati Eijun sempat ngilu melihat kekecewaan mereka.

"Hari inikan mama pulang cepat, jadi ingin masak makanan kesukaan kalian saja di rumah. Kalau terlalu banyak jajan nanti juga jadi tidak bisa menabung untuk piknik ke kebun binatang." Kekecewaan mereka ada, tapi keduanya mengangguk patuh. Berkat Wakana, kedua anaknya ini terbiasa untuk mengerti kesulitan Eijun, berkat sepepunya itu juga Kazu dan Eiko menjadi anak yang lebih suka menahan diri sebelumnya.

Mungkin itu tidak baik, tapi membiarkan mereka terlalu banyak bersenang-senang dan dimanjakan juga rasanya salah. Sekali lagi, Eijun ingin bisa melakukan itu selalu, tapi dia ada pada posisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Tahun depan juga kedua anaknya akan mendaftar masuk sekolah dasar, Eijun harus mulai mempersiapkan biaya untuk itu.

"Pamit pulang pada sensei dulu." Keduanya mengangguk, berlari lagi ke dalam untuk mengambil tas mereka dan mendatangi satu persatu guru yang menjaga mereka di sana. Selagi menunggu Eijun juga menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa salah satu guru yang bertanggung jawab atas kedua anak kesayangannya ini. Menanyakan sedikit tentang aktivitas harian keduanya, dan menerima buku laporan mereka berdua.

Taman kanak-kanak yang Eijun pilih ini menyediakan jasa penitipan anak bagi orang tua yang bekerja sampai sore dan malam, jaraknya juga tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Tepat ada di tengah perjalanan dari arah stasiun menuju rumah. Tojo dan Kanemaru sampai repot mencarikan Eijun rumah di lingkungan yang baik untuk mendukung perkembangan anak, tetangganya juga ramah, entah karena apa tapi sangat berbeda dengan tetangga yang ada di kampung halamannya, mereka tidak menggunjing tentang Kazu dan Eiko.

Eijun merasa beruntung kenal dengan semua kawan-kawannya yang membantu ia bisa kembali ke Tokyo. Setidaknya sekarang setelah ia bisa kembali tanpa takut menjadi buronan, ia justru di hadapatkan banyak kemudahan.

"Mama, ayo." Kazu yang lebih dulu menyambar satu tangannya, kemudian Eiko ikut menyabar tangan yang lain. Keduanya ikut menunduk saat Eijun pamit. "Malam ini buat Omurise ya?"

"Eiko ingin karaage!"

"Aku ingin sosis gurita lagi."

"Eiko juga mau itu!"

Eijun hanya mengangguk. Mengiyakan. Untuk malam ini, mungkin memberikan apa yang mereka mau sebatas yang ia mampu.

"Mama, tadi di kelas Eiko dan Kazu diajari membaca buku bergambar." Kazu mengangguk, ikut bangga ketika Eiko mengagungkan kemampuan mereka. Tidak mau kalah Kazu juga bilang kalau dia sudah membaca sendiri tiga buku bergambar setelahnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita pergi ke toko buku, akan mama belikan buku bergambar, tapi kalian yang bacakan untuk mama. Bagaimana?"

"Itu mudah." Kazu langsung menyahut.

"Eiko ingin yang ceritanya tentang tuan putri ya?"

"Baiklah. Kazu ingin yang ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Pahlawan! Kalau Eiko itu tuan putri, mama berarti ratunya. Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan yang melindungin mama dan Eiko saat papa tidak ada." Eijun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Membiarka dua anak yang menggandeng tangannya bermain-main manja, menarik ia untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Aku hebatkan?"

Tidak bisa berbohong lagi, Eijun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya ini. Kedua anak itu sudah berhenti bertanya tentang ayah mereka sejak dua tahun lalu. Keduanya memilih untuk bermain di halaman rumah, menyerah untuk bergabung dengan kumpulan anak-anak lain yang tinggal di sekitar rumah mereka saat di Nagano. Mereka berdua justru lebih pintar menyimpan perasaan mereka. Tapi sebagai orang tua, Eijun justru adalah pihak yang paling lemah jika topik bahasan ini naik ke permukaan lagi.

"Wah, Kazu hebat!" mengimbangi semangat sang kakak, Eiko ikut berseru senang.

"Tentu saja."

0o0o0o0o0

Sawamura Eijun hanya meminta ijin tiga hari untuk masa _heat_nya. Kazuya sempat heran, karena biasanya hal seperti ini digunakan para omega untuk beristirahat lebih, apalagi Eijun juga punya dua anak yang mungkin ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibu mereka. Lagi pula, menurut Kazuya tiga hari itu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat, ia pribadi ragu kalau dalam waktu singkat itu Eijun sudah benar-benar pulih dari masa _heat_nya.

Walau memang tidak akan berpengaruh pada Kazuya, tapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit aneh. Sudah begitu dia bilang dia sedikit demam makanya sampai tidak bisa berangkat hari ini. Padahal tanpa ada demam sekalipun tiga hari menurut Kazuya terlalu pendek.

Yah, sebagai langganan tidur dengan partner omega kurang lebihnya Kazuya ikut paham dengan siklus mereka, dan ... rasanya Kazuya tidak bisa mengabaikan Sawamura Eijun begitu saja.

"Yakin hanya tiga hari?" sang pembantu mengiyakan di sambungan telepon mereka. "Kalau butuh sesuatu kau bisa minta tolong padaku, kebetulan tiga hari ke depan aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk."

"_Terima kasih banyak, Miyuki-san. Tapi saya tidak ingin lebih merepotkan." _

"Tidak. Aku yang justru merasa jahat, kau tetap datang ke rumahku bahkan di hari minggu, meninggalkan anak-anakmu di penitipan. Sesekali aku juga ingin membantu, walau tidak banyak."

"_..tidak perlu." _

"Jangan sungkan .. ah, aku bisa membantu untuk menjemput anak-anakmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot dan bisa fokus istirahat."

"_Tapi—" _

"Aku memaksa. Jadi kirimi saja alamatmu dan alamat sekolah anak-anakmu."

"_Miyuki-san, saya—" _

"Aku tunggu, jangan lama. Oh, ya tolong kabari juga pihak sekolah kalau aku yang akan menjemput mereka nanti." Kemudian sambungan mereka Kazuya putus sepihak. Tidak tahu kenapa ia justru merasa semakin gelisah setelah mendengat suara pembantunya itu tadi di telepon. Sudah sangat lama Kazuya tidak mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya, mungkin semenjak ayahnya meninggal.

Nada bicara yang dibuat sekuat mungkin untuk terdengar baik-baik saja.

Lima menit berlalu, belum juga ada pesan masuk dari sang pembantu, Kazuya akhirnya mengirim pesan lebih dulu. Pesan singkat yang menanyakan alamat rumah dan sekolah anak-anak Sawamura Eijun. Baru setelah itu balasan datang, lengkap dengan waktu untuk menjemput Kazu dan Eiko.

Kazuya tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia senang bisa bertemu dengan dua anak yang menjadi bintang di pernikahan Furuya dan Haruichi itu. Menunggu sampai jam pulang mereka rasanya jadi lebih mendebarkan, Kazuya sampai tidak bisa menahan diri agar tetap di rumah. Jadi dua jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Kazuya sudah keluar rumah.

Ia pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, membeli beberapa hal yang menurutnya bisa membantu, kemudian mendatangi sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang alamatnya tadi Eijun berikan. Dari luar gerbang Kazuya memperhatikan banyak anak yang main di halaman, matanya juga langsung menangkap sosok si kembar yang menjadi pusat dari perkumpulan bocah di sana.

"Ah, permisi. Anda Miyuki-san?" seorang wanita mendekat padanya. Dari penampilannya Kazuya langsung menarik kesimpulan kalau wanita itu adalah salah satu guru di sana. "Saya Ayano yang bertanggung jawab untuk Kazu-kun dan Eiko-chan. Tadi Sawamura-san sudah menghubungi kami. Silahkan menunggu di dalam, sekalian bermain dengan anak-anak."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu langsung memanggil Kazu dan Eiko, menghentikan kegiatan anak-anak disana, membawa semua perhatian kepada Kazuya. Dua anak yang namanya di panggil mendekat sambil bergandengan, mereka berhenti di hadapan Kazuya dengan tatapan heran.

"Mama kalian tidak bisa datang untuk menjemput hari ini, jadi paman yang datang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" keduanya sempat saling menoleh sebelum kembali menatap Kazuya dan mengangguk senang. Setelah di persilahkan oleh wanita yang menyambut Kazuya tadi, keduanya langsung membawa Kazuya bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka, bermain mini baseball. Kazuya terkagum-kagum dengan pengetahuan Kazu dan Eiko tentang baseball, mungkin itu sebabnya mereka berdua menjadi pusat di permainan ini.

Karena Kazuya ikut bergabung Eiko memkasanya untuk menjadi cacher. "Paman Miyuki, kan chacer hebat, batter hebat juga, jadi bisa bantu picher juga. Iyakan, Kazu?"

Kembarannya mengangguk, dan karena itu anak-anak lain setuju. Tiba-tiba saja Kazuya merasa menjadi guru olahraga mereka. Sudah begitu guru yang lain lain justru asik menonton dan menjadi pendukung murid-muridnya sendiri. Tapi jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama Kazuya bisa membaur dengan anak-anak, sebelumnya Kazuya selalu dicap dingin, kaku dan menakutkan oleh anak-anak, jadi membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari anak-anak.

Sampai ada beberapa orang tua anak yang datang menjemput Kazuya bau sadar kalau waktu pulang sekolah anak-anak sudah terlewat setengah jam. Kazuya tidak ingin pembantunya khawatir karena ia tidak membawa pulang Kazu dan Eiko tepat waktu. Jadi cepat, setelah menerima laporan dari guru anak-anak itu Kazuya mengajak keduanya naik ke mobil yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Tadi paman sempat jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum menjemput kalian, dan beli ini. Kalian mau?"

"MAU!" dua batang cokelat yang sempat di tunjukan tadi langsung ia berikan pada dua bocah yang duduk di belakang. Sebenarnya Kazuya ingin membelikan lebih, tapi karena tidak tahu apa yang disuka anak-anak itu, dan setelah bekeliling pusat perbelanjaan kapalanya justru jadi pusing, akhirnya Kazuya memilih untuk beli cokelat. Sukur saja dua anak itu suka.

"Saat kalian berangkat tadi bagaimana keadaan mama kalian?"

"Mama baik-baik saja, katanya hanya sedang flu makanya tidak bisa berangkat kerja." Kazu yang menjawab. Di sampingnya Eiko sudah lebih dulu melahap cokelat pemberian Kazuya.

Sebenarnya Kazuya ingin menanyakan lebih banyak tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Sawamura Eijun bukan tipe orang tua yang akan mengeluh pada anaknya yang masih kecil. Jadi selama perjalanan singkat menuju rumah dua anak itu Kazuya hanya bertanya hal-hal sepele seperti apa kesukaan mereka dan cita-cita mereka.

Jawabannya, untuk Eiko; suka baseball, cita-cita ingin menjadi guru. Sedangkan Kazu; suka baseball, cita-cita ingin menjadi cukup kuat untuk menjaga Eiko dan mama.

Kazuya sempat terpaku, kagum dengan jawaban Kazu, tapi ia cukup mengerti alasan di balik cita-cita anak laki-laki itu.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo." Keduanya turun, Kazuya juga jadi harus membersihkan sedikit noda cokelat di wajah Eiko dan Kazu sebelum masuk gedung apartemen sedehana di hadapannya dan mencari nomor yang pembantunya berikan. Tapi berkat kedua anak itu Kazuya juga jadi tidak perlu mencari, mereka tahu di mana pintu rumah mereka sendiri.

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sosok sang pembantu muncul, penampilannya tidak sekacau yang Kazuya pikirkan, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah aroma feromon yang menyertai Sawamura Eijun. Sangat menyengat, kalau saja Kazuya tidak langsung membekap mulut dan hidungnya mungkin dalam hitungan detik Kazuya sudah terpengaruh aroma itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat juga Kazuya menarik mundur Kazu dan Eiko, mendorong Sawamura untuk masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi sebelum terduduk di depan pintu persis.

"A-aku akan bawa anak-anak ke rumahku dulu. Ja-jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga mereka. Kalau kau sudah lebih baik kau bisa datang menjemput mereka nanti." Kemudian Kazuya bangun, menggandeng kedua anak di sana untuk ikut dengannya. Dia hanya memberi penjelasan singkat kalau penyakit mama mereka bisa menular untuk saat ini, jadi Kazuya meminta agar Kazu dan Eiko sementara ikut dengannya.

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**13/05/2019 **

Yey~ akhirnya ada kesempatan buat update chapter duanya. Semoga berkesan dan tidak mengecewakan.

Untuk kalian semua yang mengharapkan adegan panas alias pertarungan pedang alis ena-ena, maaf seribu maaf, ini epep aku rancang buat update pas bulan puasa (walau kayanya nanti berakhir abis lebaran) jadi adegan kaya gitu saya hilangkan, DAN KEBETULAN AKU NGGA BISA BIKINNYA~

Buat kalian yang meninggalkan review, terima kasih banget! Aku cinta kalian! Buat yang nge-favfol juga, terima kasih! Aku sayang kalian!

NGOMONG-NGOMONG INI ULANG TAHUNNYA WAMURA, JADI SEKALIAN AJA

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR DUMMY WAMURA!**

Semoga makin dicintai fans-fansnya, dan disayang sama semua member Seido lainnya! Semoga Miyuki makin perduli, semoga Koushuu makin gencer ngejar-ngejar biar Miyuki merasa terancam! Sekali lagi,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

** Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

**_Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)_**

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Kazu & Eiko (OC)

**.**

**DIVINE**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dua malam tidurnya tidak nyeyak. Alasan pertama karena kedua anaknya sedang tidak tinggal bersama ia saat ini, yang kedua adalah reaksi Miyuki Kazuya waktu itu—walau hanya sesaat, tapi mata mereka sempat bertemu dan Eijun yakin kalau majikannya itu terpengaruh dengan feromon yang keluar saat masa _heat_nya. Dan yang paling menganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah alasan yang kedua.

Bukan karena ia tidak perduli dengan anak-anaknya, hanya saja ia sudah yakin kalau Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan berlaku jahat pada Kazu dan Eiko. Jadi yang perlu ia pikirkan berkali-kali adalah alasan kenapa saat itu majikannya itu terpengaruh.

Sudah sejak tujuh tahun lalu, sejak pertama kali Eijun _heat_ setelah mendapat gigitan dari alpha yang menidurinya malam itu, tidak ada alpha lain yang terpengaruh dengan _heat_nya. Kebanyakan bahkan tidak sadar kalau Eijun sedang dalam masa _heat_. Jadi reaksi Miyuki Kazuya kemarin patut untuk ia pertanyakan.

Eijun sendiri tidak bodoh sampai tidak bisa menemukan alasannya, tapi alasan yang ia dapat itu cukup menakutkan efek sampingnya. Mengakui alasan itu sama saja dengan mengakui kalau Miyuki Kazuya adalah orang bejat. Iya, alasan itu adalah karena Miyuki yang sudah meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya, ayah dari Kazu dan Eiko.

Eijun ingin menolak kemungkinan itu, tapi ia juga yang paling tahu kalau tidak ada kemungkinan lain yang masuk akal.

"Tapi kenapa bisa?"

Saat sedang uring-uringan dengan pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Nama Miyuki Kazuya muncul di layarnya.

"Ya, Miyuki-san?"

"_Bagaimana keadaaanmu, Sawamura?" _

"Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

"_Anak-anak ingin mendengar suaramu makanya aku telepon."_ Samar Eijun mendengar Miyuki Kazuya mengatakan _"..gantian, oke?"_ sebelum gantian Eiko yang menyapanya.

"_Mama! Masih sakit?" _

"Sudah tidak, kok. Tenang saja, sayang."

"_Eiko kangen mama. Kazu juga katanya kengen mama." _

"Mama juga kangen kalian. Eiko tetap jadi anak baik, kan? Tidak merepotkan paman Miyuki, kan?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Eiko tidak menangis, kok." _

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang biarkan mama bicara dengan Kazu juga."

"_Baiklah."_ Ada jeda yang diisi keributan dua anaknya, kurang lebih tentang Kazu yang tidak suka Eiko bilang dia kangen mama, Kazu ingin menyampaikan perasaannya sendiri. Jeda yang membuat Eijun diam-diam tersenyum senang.

Walau sedang berjauhan, kedua anaknya itu tetap saja malaikat kecil yang sudah dewa kirimkan untuk dirinya. Sepasang pembawa kebahagiaan yang memberi Eijun arti untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan terus berjuang sampai saat ini.

"_..Mama?" _

"Ya, Kazu, kamu baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"_Aku baik, Eiko juga baik. Paman Miyuki juga baik." _

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Secepatnya mama akan jemput kalian nanti."

"_Tenang saja, mama bisa istirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh, aku yang akan jaga Eiko, jadi mama tidak perlu cemas." _

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"_Ya sudah, paman Miyuki mau bicara lagi katanya." _

Lagi sambungannya beralih pada sang majikan. _"Tenang saja, Kazu dan Eiko baik-baik saja. Lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dulu." _

"Maaf karena sudah banyak merepotkan, Miyuki-san."

"_Tidak masalah. Toh, aku yang menawarkan diri."_ Ada sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Miyuki Kazuya melanjutkan, _"..Sawamura, pastikan kau benar-benar sudah selesai periodemu, karena setelah itu ada yang perlu aku tanyakan padamu."_

"Saya juga punya beberapa hal yang ingin saya pastikan."

"_Kalau begitu istirahat yang cukup. Anak-anakmu sedang menunggumu." _

"Terima kasih banyak, Miyuki-san."

Sambungan diputus, detak jantung Eijun bergemuruh kencang. Miyuki Kazuya bilang ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan, jadi tanpa sadar di dalam kepalanya Eijun sudah mulai bermain tebak-tebakan apa kiranya yang akan ditanyakan.

Walaupun Kazu dan Eiko menunggunya, tapi kalau begini jangankan untuk istirahat, tidurpun akan jadi lebih sulit.

0o0o0o0o0

Kazuya beruntung karena ternyata pembantunya sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan matang yang hanya perlu dipanaskan di dalam lemari es dapurnya. Berkat itu dia jadi tidak bingung harus memberi makan apa anak-anak yang tinggal bersamanya. Satu yang pasti _junk food_ tidak masuk pilihan.

Sawamura Eijun bukan tipe orang tua yang suka memanjakan anaknya dengan berbagai macam makanan mewah dan jajanan aneh, bisa dilihat dari seberapa senang kedua anak itu saat mendapat cokelat dari Kazuya sebelumnya. Dan untuk menghormati cara sang pembantu mendidik anak-anaknya, Kazuya berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga makanan kedua anak itu.

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun, Kazuya kembali masuk dapur. Bukan karena tidak bisa masak, malah kalau mau dibandingkan Kazuya akan dengan percaya diri mengatakan kalau masakannya jauh lebih baik dari masakan pembantunya itu dan pembantunya dulu. Awalnya hanya karena tidak ada waktu, selanjutnya karena Kazuya terlalu malas.

"Paman masak?" Eiko dan Kazu ikut masuk ke dapur, membuntuti Kazuya yang sibuk memilih bahan mana yang sekiranya mudah namun cukup bergizi untuk menjadi makan malam anak-anak itu.

"Paman punya tahu putih, kalian suka sup tahu?"

"Eiko suka!" si adik mengangkat tangan tinggi.

Akhirnya setelah dua hari tinggal dengan dua anak itu Kazuya juga mengerti beberapa hal tentang Sawamura Eijun. Berasal dari Nagano, sudah tidak punya keluarga lain selain kedua anaknya dan seorang sepupu perempuan bernama Wakana. Baru kembali tinggal di Tokyo awal bulan lalu, sebelum acara pernikahan Furuya dan Haruichi.

Tentang Kazu dan Eiko juga tentunya. Umur mereka enam tahun, beda sepuluh menit katanya. Eiko suka dengan cerita-cerita tuan putri, sedangkan kakaknya suka dengan cerita pahlawan. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar karena tidak ingin membuat Sawamura Eijun susah dan sedih. Sama-sama suka jajanan manis, seperti puding, cake, donat dan kue isi kacang. Kazu suka kare buatan mamanya, sedangkan Eiko suka omurise buatan mamanya. Mereka juga bukan pemilih makanan, walau Kazuya bisa menebak kalau Kazu tidak suka dengan tomat dan Eiko tidak suka dengan wortel, tapi mereka memakan semua yang ada.

Anak-anak yang sangat mengagumkan. Keduanya bahkan sudah menjalani tes golongan, sama-sama mendapat hasil alpha. Tapi melihat keduanya tidak terganggu dengan feromon yang Sawamura Eijun keluarkan kemarin Kazuya jadi semakin bingung.

Kazuya pikir Eijun sudah ditandai, sudah digigit lehernya. Harusnya kemarin Kazuya tidak merasakan efek apapun. Kemudian setelah Kazuya mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya Eijun belum ditandai siapapun ia teringat lagi pada fakta pertama, kedua anaknya yang alpha saja tidak terganggu dengan masa _heat_ Sawamura Eijun. Kazuya jadi semakin tidak paham.

Makanya pada makan malam kali ini, Kazuya mencoba untuk sedikit mengulik tentang pembantunya itu lagi.

"Nah, paman tidak pernah mendengar kalian membicarakan ayah kalian. Dia kemana?" gerakan makan dua anak itu terhenti, keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya menaruh alat makan mereka di atas meja dan menyembunyikan kedua tangan mereka. Seketika itu Kazuya menyesal sudah bertanya, tapi jujur saja, dia penasaran.

"..kami tidak tahu." Eiko menjawab.

"Mama tidak pernah menjawab jika kami bertanya tentang itu, dan Bibi Wakana pernah bilang kalau mama juga tidak tahu." Kazu yang melanjutkan.

Kazuya sempat bingung harus bagaimana saat melihat raut wajah kedua anak itu yang berubah drastis. Kazuya juga baru sadar kalau keduanya menurunkan tangan mereka untuk saling bergandengan. Rasanya sudah tidak bisa dibahas lagi, dan sepertinya sejak awal ini mungkin topik terlarang untuk keluarga mereka.

Karena tidak pernah mendengar peringatan apapun dari Watanabe dan Furuya tentang ini Kazuya jadi tidak sengaja menginjak ranjau.

"O-oh, begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa, paman yang salah sudah bertanya pada kalian, sekarang ayo lanjutkan makannya." Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika langsung bertanya pada yang bersangkutan.

Kazuya juga jadi harus mencari ide baru untuk mencairkan suasana dan membangun kepercayaan dua anak itu lagi. Benar-benar menyesal dia bertanya tentang hal itu pada mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

Di pagi hari keempat dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Kazu dan Eiko, akhirnya Eijun memberanikan diri untuk datang ke rumah majikannya. Ingin hatinya kemarin, tapi saat bertanya pada Miyuki Kazuya, sang majikan menolak ia mentah-mentah dan mengancam akan membawa kabur Kazu dan Eiko kalau Eijun memaksa bertemu. Jadi mau tidak mau ia menurut.

Pagi ini, tanpa mengabari terlebih dulu Eijun datang dengan niat bekerja dan bertemu anak-anaknya. Tapi sungguh mengejutkan, Eijun tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat kedua anaknya tidur di sisi sang majikan, pulas—ketiganya sama sekali tidak bergerak saat Eijun masuk melihat mereka.

Kalau bukan karena satu perasaan sakit di ujung hatinya Eijun mungkin akan menonton adegan monoton tiga makhluk ciptaan dewa tadi tertidur. Sayang saja dadanya ngilu dan terganggu melihat itu, maka bekerja menjadi satu-satunya pilihan baginya.

Pertama sarapan, ia menyiapkan seperti biasa, porsinya di tambah sedikit untuk Kazu dan Eiko. Kemudian membenahi ruang tengah yang ia yakini jadi seperti kapal pecah berkat kedua anaknya. Eijun sampai takut membayangkan bagaimana repotnya Miyuki Kazuya mengasuh dua anak itu.

Saat dirinya sedang menjemur pakaian, mungkin sekitar satu setengah jam setelah ia menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah itu, tiga orang yang tadi pulas tidur di kamar utama mendatanginya. Dua bocah langsung lari memeluk kedua kakinya, merengek minta dipeluk balik, mengeluh kangen, dan tidak lupa memuji pria yang sudah mau repot-repot mengurus mereka empat hari belakangan.

Eijun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mengetahui kalau kedua anaknya tidak tertekan, sedih atau takut saja sudah cukup baginya. Mendapat banyak laporan pendek dan bertubi-tubi dari Kazu dan Eiko adalah hal hebat yang bisa ia rasakan sebagai orang tua.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, ayo kita sarapan, biarkan mama kalian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu." Secara nyata, itu adalah kali pertama Eijun sadar kalau kedua anaknya benar-benar menyukai dan menghormati majikannya ini. Kazu dan Eiko mengikuti apa yang Miyuki Kazuya katakan, mereka bahkan dengan santai menceritakan banyak hal sederhana di meja makan pada orang itu—padahal Eijun pikir itu adalah momen spesialnya sendiri setiap pagi, ternyata ada yang sudah ikut merasakan hal itu juga.

Hanya empat hari, dan Eijun sudah sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan anak-anaknya dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

"Oh, Sawamura, setelah ini kita harus bicara." Majikannya mengatakan itu setelah sarapan. Dia masuk kamar kemudian, tapi Eijun tahu betul kata setelah yang diucapkan tadi tidak akan lama datangnya. Dan ... Eijun tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Butuh banyak tenaga untuk memberanikan diri mengungkit topik ini, bahkan bagi Eijun pribadi. Walau tidak menutupi, tapi bukan berarti ini adalah hal yang bisa sembarangan dibuka, terlebih dengan adanya Kazu dan Eiko. Eijun sendiri lebih suka menjadi orang tua bodoh yang tidak tahu kemana ayah anak-anaknya dari pada harus berbohong mengarang cerita, karena menurutnya begitu lebih baik.

Ketika matahari pagi mulai naik, setelah meminta kedua anak Eijun untuk bermain di halaman samping, akhirnya Eijun berhadapan langsung dengan satu-satunya orang yang menunjukan reaksi pada saat periode _heat_nya kemarin.

Padahal pagi itu Eijun masih meminum pil _supresan_nya, dan mungkin karena demamnya efek pil itu jadi tidak begitu bagus. Tapi bukan berarti akan ada alpha yang bisa merasakan efek feromonnya dengan mudah juga, ingat ia sudah ditandai, di lehernya sudah ada tanda gigitan seorang alpha—walau masih belum jelas siapa orangnya. Jadi wajar saja jika Eijun bingung dan heran, bermain tebak-tebakan setelah melihat reaksi Miyuki Kazuya sore itu.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf." Sekarang Eijun duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Jarak yang bisa di katakan aman untuk saat ini. "Beberapa hari lalu aku sempat membuat Kazu dan Eiko merasa tidak enak karena sudah menanyakan tentang ayah mereka."

"Oh." Pelan, rekasi itu tidak bisa tertahan. Eijun cukup terkejut karena majikannya ternyata diam-diam ingin tahu tentang hal seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, karena mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka beberapa hari lalu mungkin itu cara paling masuk akal bagi majikannya untuk mencari tahu.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur hal seperti itu sebenarnya, tapi ... ini sedikit aneh saja." Dari jeda sesaat tadi Eijun bisa melihat kalau tidak ada kebohongan dalam pengakuan Miyuki Kazuya. Majikannya itu memang terlihat sedikit terganggu juga dengan kondisi mereka saat ini. "Maksudku, kau ini sudah ditandai, kan?"

Eijun mengangguk. Tangannya lengusap leher bagian belakang yang tertutup dengan lilitan perban.

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu aku bisa dengan jelas mencium _aroma_mu?"

Hanya ada satu alasan harusnya. Eijun yakin majikannya ini tidak bodoh dan pasti sudah tahu betul tentang kemungkinannya. Ini adalah hal mendasar yang bahkan sudah mereka pelajari sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar, jadi tidak mungkin Miyuki Kazuya sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang terpenting sekarang justru adalah ...

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu, Miyuki-san?"

"Apa?"

"Tujuh tahun lalu, apa kau pernah menyewa seorang omega yang sedang dalam periode _heat_ pada sebuah club?" majikannya tiba-tiba saja mematung. Reaksinya tiba-tiba saja membuat bulu kuduk Eijun meremang.

"Maaf, saya bukan bermaksud jelek ... ini mungkin sedikit memalukan untuk diceritakan pada majikan saya sendiri, tapi saya rasa anda pantas tahu." Eijun menjeda dengan helaan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. Ini bagian paling tidak ingin ia ungkit lagi, tapi posisinya sekarang mengharuskan diri untuk menceritakan cerita itu pada orang lain sekali lagi. "Tujuh tahun lalu saya pernah dijual oleh seseorang pada club XX saat periode _heat_ saya sedang kembali. Dipaksa untuk tidur dan berhubungan badan dengan seorang alpha yang akhirnya membuat saya melahirkan Kazu dan Eiko, juga mendapat tanda ini."

Saat mengatakan tanda ini, Eijun mengusap belakang lehernya lagi.

"Hari itu selain diculik dan dijual saya juga sempat dipaksa untuk meminum obat aneh yang sempat membuat saya kehilangan kesadaran. Tidak banyak yang saya ingat, ketika saya bangun saya sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel dan sudah mendapat tanda 'ini'... saya sudah mencoba untuk mencari informasi tentang alpha yang membeli saya malam itu, tapi sampai saat ini saya masih belum bisa mendapat sedikitpun petunjuk." Miyuki Kazuya yang duduk di hadapannya menyimak dengan baik, bahkan bisa dikatakan hampir tidak bereaksi apapun sejak pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

"Saya bukannya ingin menuduh, tapi apa mungkin alpha yang membeli saya malam itu ..." Eijun tidak berani meneruskan. Miyuki Kazuya di hadapannya sudah mulai pucat, bahkan tangan pria itu sudah mengepal satu sama lain sampai memutih.

Samar dari tempat mereka saat ini Eijun bisa mendengar tawa kedua anaknya yang asik bermain di halaman samping. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi Eijun benar-benar ingin segera lari dari sana membawa kedua anaknya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan majikannya lagi.

Takut. Sungguh, walau Miyuki Kazuya masih belum mengatakan apapun, tapi dirinya sudah menarik kesimpulan paling mungkin dan kesimpulan itulah yang sangat menakutkan sekarang.

"...Sawamura."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah satu minggu sejak terakhir kali Eijun datang ke rumahnya. Hari itu setelah Kazuya mengakui kalau dirinya pernah membeli seorang omega di club XX tujuh tahun lalu, reaksi pembantunya itu langsung aneh.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan mengangguk menerima semua hal yang Kazuya katakan. Permintaan maaf, permohonan untuk diberikan kesempatan menebus dosa, dan keinginan Kazuya untuk tetap dibiarkan bertemu dengan Kazu dan Eiko tidak dijawab.

Hari itu setelah memasak untuk makan siang, Eijun langsung pamit pulang, membawa Kazu dan Eiko pergi dan menolak tawaran Kazuya untuk mengantar mereka kembali. Harusnya Kazuya lebih cepat sadar hari itu, kalau dirinya harus bergerak cepat, malah harusnya hari itu Kazuya tidak membiarkan Eijun dan dua anaknya untuk pulang.

Sekarang ia baru saja merasa menyesal sudah membiarkan Eijun pergi bersama Kazu dan Eiko.

Ketiganya tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar. Eijun tidak mengatakan apapun keesokan harinya saat tidak datang ke rumah Kazuya, begitu Kazuya cek ke apartemen mereka tidak ada, bahkan saat Kazuya bertanya pada pihak sekolah Kazu dan Eiko, guru-guru di sana hanya bilang kalau Kazu dan Eiko sedang ijin tidak berangkat karena ada urusan keluarga.

Bodohnya lagi, setelah satu minggu Kazuya baru sadar kalau satu-satunya orang bisa ia tanya disaat seperti ini adalah partner juniornya, Haruichi.

"Maaf, kalian sudah menunggu lama?" laki-laki dengan surai merah muda yang datang bersama dengan juniornya itu menggeleng. Begitu Kazuya mendudukan diri di hadapan kedua orang itu dirinya langsung dihujat dengan macam-macam sindiriran oleh Furuya.

"Ya-ya, aku tahu aku salah."

"Jelas kau salah, senpai. Tujuh tahun lalu kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Rei-chan, dan masih sempat meniduri omega dari club pula." Kalau tidak ingat dirinya ada di sana untuk meminta bantuan dari mereka, mungkin Kazuya sudah meninju muka junior kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kalau Kazu dan Eiko itu benar-benar anakmu?" sekali lagi Furuya mengajukan pertanyaan yang menuntut untuk dihadiahkan tinju.

"Melihat dari wajah Kazu saja sudah cukup jelas. Anak-anak itu kembar non-identik, dan Eiko sudah sangat jelas mirip sekali dengan Eijun-kun, jadi tidak heran jika Kazu mirip dengan ayahnya." Haruichi mengibuhi.

"Aku tahu, aku yakin, makanya aku mau mencari mereka." Kazuya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dirinya sampai sefrustasi ini hanya karena tidak bisa menemukan ketiga orang itu. Padahal masih jelas dalam ingatan Kazuya kalau sampai pada hari pernikahan Furuya dan Haruichi dirinya masih mengeluh tidak paham dengan apa itu cinta dan kenapa manusia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Entah sejak kapan, ia bisa menerima anak-anak dan ingin seseorang tinggal disisinya seperti ini. Padahal Sawamura Eijun itu hanya pembantunya—yang tidak sengaja tujuh tahun lalu pernah dia tiduri dan melahirkan sepasang anak kembar untuknya. Apa jatuh cinta itu hal yang sangat mudah seperti ini?

Hanya karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Eijun sudah memberinya sepasang anak kembar saja sudah membuat Kazuya tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu.

Kalau jatuh cinta semudah ini, kenapa juga baru sekarang dirinya merasakan hal seperti ini? Apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu, sampai baru sekarang dirinya mengerti tentang arti ingin memiliki seseorang seperti ini?

"Aku bisa saja memberi tahu di mana mereka sekarang, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan dulu; kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sepasang mata Haruichi yang biasanya terlihat ramah dan hampir tidak pernah memberi ancaman apapun selama Kazuya mengenalnya hari ini terlihat berbeda. Sebaliknya, sepasang manik itu seperti sedang mengancamnya, menuntut Kazuya untuk memberi jawaban yang cukup bagus kalau memang benar ingin dipertemukan dengan Eijun, Kazu dan Eiko.

"Tentu saja aku ingin meminta mereka untuk tinggal bersama denganku—maksudku, aku ini orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas mereka, dan lagi pula, aku rasa sekarang aku mulai mengerti alasan kenapa semua orang ingin berkeluarga."

"Kau pikir Eijun-kun akan langung memberi jawaban 'ya' kalau kau datang padanya dan meminta dia untuk ikut bersama denganmu?" Kazuya tidak bisa menjawab, terlalu takut dengan intimidasi sepasang mata Haruichi. "Bahkan jika kau bersujud di kaki Eijun-kun, aku ragu dia akan mau menerimamu. Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita, sudah terbiasa hanya hidup bertiga dengan anak-anaknya saja, menerima kehadiranmu bukan hal yang mudah, walau selama ini dia sendiri yang mencari keberadaanmu."

Ah, ya, kurang lebihnya Kazuya paham perasaan seperti itu. Tidak ingin ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam zona nyamannya dan merusak semua yang sudah tertata rapih bertahun-tahun lamanya. Menerima kehadiran orang lain setelah mengerti rasanya ditinggal sendiri memang bukah perkara mudah, Kazuya tahu betul posisi seperti itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tapi tetap, Kazuya ingin menemui mereka. Setidaknya sekarang ia mengerti dari tiga orang itu dirinya bisa belajar menjadi seperti orang lain, normal—bisa mengerti artinya ingin bersama dengan seseorang, mencintai, berkeluarga dan memiliki anak kemudian hidup sampai tua bersama.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjelaskan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya pada Kazu dan Eiko. Kalau kedua anak itu mau menerimamu, kau akan punya dukungan besar untuk meyakinkan Eijun-kun, senpai."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eijun, terima kasih banyak. Kau sangat membantu disaat seperti ini."

Segaris senyum tipis menjadi hadiah untuk kawannya itu, Hideaki, partner dari mantan kekasihnya, orang yang bersedia dengan senang hati menyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya dan juga anak-anak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Sebaliknya kau dan Kanemaru yang justru sudah sangat membantuku, Hideaki."

Siang setelah pulang dari rumah manjikannya Eijun langsung menghubungi pasangan itu, memohon bantuan untuk disembunyikan sementara. Tentu saja Eijun menjelaskan kondisi yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Miyuki Kazuya siang itu seperti ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam diri Eijun. Kecewa tentu saja, orang yang selama ini ia sanjung dan ia anggap baik; hampir sempurna, ternyata adalah alasan dirinya hampir gila tujuh tahun lalu. Juga, lebih dari apapun, ia terganggu dengan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya setelah mengetahui jika orang yang selama ini dicari-cari sudah berada begitu dekat.

Eijun bukannya tidak ingin Kazu dan Eiko bertemu dengan ayah mereka, hanya saja jika ia membiarkan kedua anaknya tetap dekat dengan Miyuki Kazuya, berarti ia juga harus siap, pertahan yang sudah ia bangun sejak tujuh tahun lalu dalam dirinya harus dihancurkan—menerima kehadiran Miyuki Kazuya bukan perkara mudah intinya.

"Kau membantu cukup banyak, Eijun." Tangannya di sentuh, sangat lembut, sampai rasanya tidak mungkin menepis sentuhan itu. "Disaat seperti ini, memiliki teman yang lebih berpengalaman dan mau mendengarkan keluh kesah itu sangat membantu, aku merasa lebih baik hanya karena kau ada di sini menemani. Kazu dan Eiko juga membuat suasana rumah ini jadi lebih ringan, Shinji jadi lebih bisa menahan diri dan menjaga emosinya juga."

Sedikit tentang pasangan ini; saat ini Hideaki sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka, sudah memasuki minggu ketiga puluh, dan karena lingkungan sekitarnya sedang dalam masalah, belakangan Hideaki sering merasa tidak enak badan, mudah sekali jatuh sakit—dokternya bilang dia stress.

Yah, itu bukan hal aneh. Eijun pernah ada di posisi seperti itu juga, walau alasannya beda. Mungkin cukup sulit juga bagi Hideaki untuk menahan diri tetap tenang saat organisasi yang dikomando Kanemaru sedang dalam masalah, setiap hari aja saja laporan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mendengar tentang serangan ini dan itu yang harus dihadapi Kanemaru bukan hal yang mudah untuk Hideaki saat ini, tentu dia akan takut, khawatir dan gelisah.

Sedikit memalukan memang, tapi Eijun mengakui ia sedikit bersyukur dirinya bisa ikut bersembunyi di rumah besar keluarga Kanemaru bersama dengan anak-anaknya, walau sang empunya rumah sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sedikit banyak ia juga paham, saat ini justru bukan saat yang baik untuk tinggal di tempat itu, konflik yakuza kadang (sering kali) memberi imbas yang luar biasa luas, bisa jadi dirinya ikut terlibat walau bukan siapa-siapa di sana, tapi di saat yang sama kediaman Kanemaru adalah tempat yang paling aman baginya berlindung dari Miyuki Kazuya.

Benar kata orang, selalu ada sisi buruk dari hal baik dan sebaliknya pula.

Sekarang yang bisa Eijun lakukan hanya menghindari Miyuki dan berusaha untuk tidak terlibat dengan konflik yang sedang mendera keluarga dan organisasi Kanemaru.

"Omong-omong, kau yakin Miyuki Kazuya itu ayah Kazu dan Eiko?"

"Kalau boleh, aku tidak ingin percaya hal itu, tapi tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia masih bisa mencium aroma feromonku saat periode _heat_."

Hideaki mengangguk-anguk paham. Memang hanya ada satu jawaban masuk akan untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu. Lagi pula setelah melihat Kazu juga semua jadi lebih jelas, anak itu sangat mirip dengan Miyuki Kazuya, semua jadi lebih masuk akan hanya dengan membandingkan wajah anak itu dengan majikannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau justru tidak ingin menemui dia? Bukannya tujuh tahun ini kau sudah bersusah payah mencari informasi tentang dia?"

"Iya, aku juga heran." Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Sejak tujuh tahun lalu, tujuannya mencari alpha yang sudah meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya karena ia ingin anaknya bisa hidup dengan seorang ayah. "Aku pikir aku akan berani menuntut pertanggung jawaban di hadapannya. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah terpikir kalau akan se-menakutkan ini hanya karena bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Takut?"

Eijun mengangguk. "Aku tahu dia bukan orang jahat. Walau dulunya mungkin bejat, tapi yang aku kenal sekarang dia bukan orang yang akan berdiam diri dan pura-pura buta dengan semua tindakannya dimasa lalu. Dia pasti akan langsung mengiyakan jika aku minta pertanggungjawabannya. Karena itu juga aku jadi sedikit takut."

"Hah, kenapa? Bukannya itu bagus?"

Kali ini Eijun menggeleng. Usapan tangan Hideaki pada punggung tangganya ia hentikan, ia tahan. "Dia tidak hanya pernah tidur denganku. Bagaimana jika ada omega lain yang juga mencari dia dan membawakannya anak? Aku tidak yakin akan sanggup untuk menerima orang lain lagi dalam kehidupanku. Kazu dan Eiko juga, meraka akan ikut sakit jika tahu seberapa buruk ayah mereka sebenarnya."

"Hal seperti itu rasanya tidak mungkin, Eijun. Kalian bisa bertemu kembali saja karena kebetulan—keajaiban dari takdir. Mana mungkin akan ada kebetulan lain seperti itu."

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Hideaki." Tangannya gemetar, tapi sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan itu pada sang kawan. Pembicaraan ini membuat isi kepalanya kacau, macam-macam bayangan aneh mulai tercipta dengan seenaknya. "Kebetulan itu hal yang benar-benar ajaib, aku tidak bisa menampik kemungkinan kalau hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi. **Dunia ini mungkin luas, tapi disaat yang sama terasa sangat sempit bagiku**."

0o0o0o0o0

**16/06/2019**

Yuhuu~ chapter tiga datang!

Terima kasih banyak buat yang ninggalin jejak kalian, itu memberi semangat buat aku. Senang kenal kalian!

Kali ini nggak banyak yang pengen aku sampaikan, tapi berhubung kemarin lebaran (walau udah lewat jauh), aku mau minta maaf sama semua teman-teman di Fandom DNA ini, aku pasti punya banyak salah sama kalian, dan akan aku maafkan kalau ada yang ngerasa punya salah sama aku ^.^

Aku mau minta maaf sama Bebe Koushuu yang jarang aku bikin FF-nya padahal aku cinta kamu. Minta maaf sama Wamura yang selalu aku sakiti. Minta maaf sama Miyuki yang selalu aku buat jadi BEJAD! MAAFKAN DAKU

Oke, dan sekali lagi,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Kazu & Eiko (OC)

**.**

**DIVINE**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tentu saja, bahkan setelah tahu keberadaan Eijun dan kedua anaknya, bertemu dengan mereka bukan lah hal yang mudah. Ijin masuk ke dalam kediaman salah satu orang paling berkuasa di Tokyo Barat tertahan karena Eijun menolak bertemu dengannya. Dan itu terjadi tidak hanya sekali, melainkan berkali-kali.

Kazuya hampir habis akal kalau saja di saat-saat terakhir, Kanemaru Shinji, sang pemilik kediaman tidak mendatangi ia yang untuk kesekian kalinya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Eijun. Kalau harus dihitung ulang dalam sebulan terakhir ini mungkin yang ke delapan kalinya. Eijun selalu menarik Eiko dan Kazu mundur menjauhinya dan meminta orang-orang yang menjaga kediaman itu untuk memaksa Kazuya pulang.

"Muyiki Kazuya-san, kan?" Kazuya mengangguk. "Aku Kanemaru Shinji."

Jabat tangan yang diajukan oleh lawan bicaranya tidak bisa ia tolak.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Eijun, dan sudah cukup sering melihatmu dipaksa pulang setiap kali datang ke rumahku." Entah apa yang ingin disampaikan Kanemaru padanya, tapi menahan diri untuk tidak langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa Kazuya lakukan sekarang. Siapa tahu, Kazuya punya sedikit harapan jika berbicara dengan kepala keluarga kediaman yang sekarang ditumpangi Eijun dan kedua anaknya.

"Apa kau ingin bicara di dalam? Aku rasa, aku bisa memaksa Eijun untuk bicara denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum tinggi, kedua tangan yang tadinya tersimpan di dalam kantung lengan Haori yang ia kenakan kini keluar. Satu pundaknya ditepuk cukup keras, tidak sakit, tapi Kazuya paham ada tekanan yang ingin Kanemaru sampaikan padanya.

Kanemaru Shinji benar-benar membawanya masuk ke dalam kediaman besar yang pada kedua sisi gerbangnya berdiri masing-masing patung seekor singa. Halaman depannya cukup luas, Kazuya sudah beberapa kali berhasil masuk sampai pada halaman ini, tapi tidak pernah berhasil meraih tangan kedua anaknya, Eijun selalu mencegah Eiko dan Kazu mendekatinya.

Yah, walau pada dasarnya Kazuya cukup mengerti alasan kenapa Eijun sampai berlaku sejauh itu. Hanya saja, hatinya mulai merasa sakit berulang kali diabaikan, tidak diacuhkan seperti itu, dan yang lebih ia tidak mengerti adalah, dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berhenti mengejar Eijun dan kedua anaknya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Sampai pada sebuah ruang besar ia dipersilahkan duduk, sedangkan Kanemaru meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi tidak lama pintu yang tadi ditutup Kanemaru kembali terbuka. Bukan si tuan rumah yang kembali, melainkan sosok yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini ia kejar-kejar—iya, Eijun yang datang.

Kazuya sampai tidak berani bersuara, tapi hatinya cukup kegirangan hanya karena bisa mendapat kesempatan berhadapan langsung dengan Eijun seperti ini. Ada macam-macam harapan yang mulai berbisik di dalam hatinya, yah, walau sebenarnya ekspresi yang Eijun tunjukan sudah cukup untuk membungkam semua harapan tadi.

"Jadi?" Eijun menghindari matanya, menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya. Sebagai ganti, lantai tatami yang sekarang mereka duduki menjadi objek menarik yang terus mengunci kepalanya terus menunduk.

Mungkin ada sekitar satu meter jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Hampir sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka saling berhadapan. Hanya saja kali ini tidak ada meja makan yang menghalangi Kazuya dan Eijun.

"...beri aku kesempatan untuk bersama dengan kalian." Eijun mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkin terkejut dengan permintaan egois Kazuya barusan, dan sebagai pemohon, Kazuya juga sadar betul seberapa jahat ia pada sosok yang sekarang duduk ketakutan di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menjadi ayah Eiko dan Kazu, aku ingin bersama denganmu."

"Tapi—"

"Kau takut?"

Dia mengangguk. Entah apa yang dia takutkan, tapi menerima orang baru memang bukan perkara mudah bagi setiap orang. Bahkan Kazuya sekalipun butuh waktu. Tapi ia tidak ingin sampai kehilangan keluarga yang sudah terbentuk tujuh tahun karena dirinya, ia hanya ingin menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kecil itu.

"Kalau memang kalian tidak ingin, aku akan menerimanya, tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukan niatku ini." Pelan, perlahan, Kazuya maju dan meraih sepasang tangan yang saling menggengam kuat sejak duduk di hadapannya tadi. Tangan itu sudah memutih dan dingin, tapi yang bisa Kazuya lakukan hanya menggangamnya longgar, tidak begitu kuat, takut jika Eijun akan langsung menolaknya jika ia langsung memaksakan kehendak.

"Ba—baiklah, aku beri satu kesempatan. Kalau memang Eiko dan Kazu mau menerimamu, akan aku pikirkan ulang keputsanku."

Tidak ada kalimat yang lebih indah lagi yang bisa telinga Kazuya dengar selain ijin itu. Rasanya separuh beban yang menakut-nakuti hatinya tiba-tiba saja hilang, dan disaat yang bersamaan pintu di samping mereka kembali terbuka, kali ini sosok Kanemaru kembali bersama dengan dua anak di gandengannya.

"Nah, Kazu, Eiko, kalian kenal paman itu, kan?" keduanya mengangguk. "Dia adalah ayah kalian." Disaat bersamaat keduanya lansung mendongak, memandang pada paman mereka yang dengan sesuka hatinya membongkar kedok Kazuya.

"Sungguh?" mereka kompak bertanya. Dengan santai Kanemaru mengangguk, melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Membiarkan kedua bocah itu berbalik pada Kazuya yang masih bertahan menggengam tangan Eijun. Kali ini cukup erat, karena tadi Eijun sempat mencoba untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kazuya mendapat jawaban dari reaksi kedua anaknya. Eiko langsung lari menghampiri dirinya dan Eijun, tapi Kazu hanya berjalan pelan di belakang sang adik. Benar-benar tidak butuh penjelasan, Kazuya sudah tahu, kalau anak laki-lakinya tidak menyukai fakta yang baru saja terungkap ini.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Setelah dibicarakan bersama dengan Kanemaru dan Hideaki, Eijun akhirnya memilih satu hari akhir pekan ini—lusa, untuk mengajak Eiko dan Kazu pergi ke taman bermain bersama dengan ayah mereka.

Berhubung Eijun dua bulan terakhir sudah terlibat dengan macam-macam masalah yang ada di dalam kediaman Kanemaru, maka saat keluar juga mau tidak mau ia harus tetap ditemani penjaga. Tidak secara langsung, tapi mungkin dibuntuti, untuk meminimalisir hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Tentu saja, Miyuki Kazuya sempat menolak itu, dengan berani dan percaya diri dia bilang bahwan dirinya sendiri sanggup menjaga keluarganya. Mendengar itu Eijun sempat dibuat salah tingkah, tapi syukur saja, semua perbincangan yang menggelitik hatinya sudah terlewatkan.

"Mama." Pintu kamarnya digeser terbuka. Sosok anak laki-lakinya mucul.

Eiko dan Kazu tidur di kamar yang berbeda, tapi masih di samping kamarnya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau dapat mimpi buruk?" bocah itu mendekat, memaksa Eijun kembali bangun dari posisi rebahnya.

Ia peluk tubuh kecil yang datang padanya. Walau tidak terlihat jelas karena gelap, tapi Eijun bisa menangkap aura kemarahan yang datang bersama anaknya. "Aku tidak suka paman itu." Itu yang Kazu katakan dalam pelukannya.

Suaranya pelan, tapi baru kali ini Eijun merasa kalau anaknya yang baru berumur enam tahun ini sudah memiliki jiwa yang lebih tua. Setidaknya sampai beberapa saat lalu, Eijun pikir Kazu masih terlalu muda untuk membenci seseorang.

"Dia orang jahat yang sudah membuat mama hidup susah selama ini. Aku tidak suka padanya."

Eijun ingat betul kalau kedua anaknya pernah benar-benar menyukai sosok Miyuki Kazuya, dan melihat Kazu di hadapannya sekarang membuatnya dadanya sakit. Secara tidak langsung anak ini sudah belajar tentang apa itu penderitaan, secara tidak langsung juga Eijun sudah mengajarkan anaknya ini cara membenci seseorang.

"Tapi dia benar-benar papa kalian."

"Tetap saja dia orang yang sudah membuat mama susah selama ini. Setelah tidak pernah datang membantu mama saat susah, sekarang dia datang seenaknya. Aku tidak suka!"

Eijun tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang cukup pas untuk membuat anaknya mengerti, tapi apa yang Kazu katakan juga tidak bisa begitu saja ia sangkal. Dengan kedua mata Kazu sendiri anak itu melihat bagaimana jahatnya dunia ini pada mereka bertiga, dan semua bermula dari orang jahat yang selalu mereka pikir adalah ayah mereka.

"Dengar, Kazu, mama tidak ingin Kazu dan Eiko tumbuh menjadi anak yang membenci orang tua. Biarpun menurutmu dia adalah orang jahat, itu tidak menghilangkan fakta kalau dia adalah papa kalian." Sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala anaknya itu Eijun menambahkan, "Kazu sendiri lihatkan, Eiko sangat menyukainya."

"..."

"Nah, ayo kembali tidur. Kita bisa lihat bagaimana dia nanti saat pergi ke taman bermain." Tanpa sempat membiarkan anaknya kembali membantah, Eijun lebih dulu mengimbuhi. "Kazu tenang saja, mama akan dengarkan semua pendapat Kazu. Mama juga tidak akan memaksa Kazu untuk menyukainya. Mama hanya ingin memberi kesempatan pada orang itu untuk menjadi ayah kalian, sisanya, kalian—Kazu dan Eiko yang putuskan."

Satu kecupan di kening anak itu menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka. Dalam diam anak laki-lakinya menurut saat diantar kembali ke kamar sebelah. Eiko masih tidur pulas, boneka kelinci yang dibelikan oleh Kanemaru tidak lama setelah mereka menumpang di sana menjadi teman tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Itu yang Eijun katakan sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar anaknya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Rasa sakit di dadanya masih belum hilang setelah kembali merebahkan diri. Kalimat tidak suka yang berulang kali Kazu katakan padanya tadi terngiyang dan mengganggu, mengusir kantuk, dan membuat hatinya semakin resah.

"Apa aku sudah buat keputusan yang salah?"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Semenjak Eijun mengiyakan permintaan egoisnya, Kazuya seperti berada di atas awan. Senang bukan main, menunggu dua hari sampai pagi ini saja rasanya tidak sabaran.

Walau ia sudah sadar kalau anak laki-lakinya tidak begitu menyukai fakta bahwa Kazuya adalah ayah mereka, tapi untuk kesempatan singkat yang Eijun berikan padanya kali ini saja, Kazuya ingin berusaha menjadi sosok seorang ayah—biarkan saja dulu sikap Kazu padanya, karena paling tidak Eiko mau menerimanya saat ini.

"Papa!" panggilan itu membawa arah pandang Miyuki pada gerbang besar yang terbuka ketika tiga orang yang ditunggu keluar. Eiko seperti sebelumnya, melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Eijun dan langsung berlari menuju dirinya. Tapi sang kakak laki-laki justru berjalan satu langkah di belakang ibu mereka.

Pandangan Kazu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kazuya. Hari ini bisa jadi anak laki-lakinya itu tidak akan membiarkan Kazuya mendekat.

Hanya saja mendengar panggilan dari anak perempuannya tadi membuat hati Kazuya cukup senang, pandangan sinis Kazu yang tidak suka padanya bisa dengan mudah ia abaikan saat ini, hanya karena sikap manja Eiko.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman hiburan Eiko yang duduk di belakang bersama kakaknya tidak berhenti bercerita tentang Kanemaru dan partnernya, Hideaki, juga beberapa penjaga yang semenjak kedua anak itu ikut tinggal di sana beralih profesi menjadi _babysitter_. Kazu masih diam, mengabaikan kesenangan adiknya dan memilih untuk melihat keluar kaca jendela.

Dari yang Kazuya lihat juga, Eijun cukup paham dengan kelakuan anak laki-laki mereka. Sikap Eijun yang membiarkan Kazu tetap diam walau Eiko sudah banyak bercerita dan mencoba mengajak sang kakak untuk ikut memeriahkan ceritanya juga sudah sangat menjelaskan. Bisa jadi Kazu sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Eijun tentang ketidaksukaannya pada Kazuya.

Walau sudah sampai di taman hiburan sekalipun, _mood_ Kazu masih tetap buruk. Berulang kali dia menolah tawaran Kazuya yang ingin menaiki wahana bersama, alhasil akhirnya Eiko yang selalu menemaninya.

Jujur saja, Kazuya cukup senang. Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Eiko dan Eijun saja sudah sebegini menyenangkannya. Tapi terus mengabaikan sikap Kazu juga rasanya tidak nyaman. Kazuya tidak suka dengan situasi canggung yang selalu muncul saat Kazu dengan jelas menolak keberadaannya di sana. Disaat yang sama, Eiko justru berulang kali membela dirinya, mengatakan kalau Kazu tidak boleh jahat pada 'Papa' mereka.

Sampai pada satu titik. Ketika mereka ingin menaiki perahu bebek dan mengelilingi danau taman bermain itu, kali ini Eiko yang mengajukan diri ingin bersama dengan Eijun. Anak perempuannya memaksa sang kakak untuk mau naik bersama dengan Kazuya.

Dan jelas, Kazu menolaknya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Curang! Kazu selalu naik dengan mama. Kali ini Eiko ingin naik dengan mama."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu naik." Lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini Kazu langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan pinggir danau.

Kazuya cukup mengerti kenapa sikap Kazu bisa sampai seperti ini. Padahal sebelum tahu kalau Miyuki Kazuya adalah ayah mereka, anak itu masih bersikap manis padanya. Sama seperti Eiko, dia bisa manja dan tidak mau kalah dalam bercerita. Tapi mungkin dosa yang sudah Kazuya lakukan pada Eijun sangat besar, tidak termaafkan, sampai anak berumur enam tahun itu bisa bersikap sebegini sinisnya pada Kazuya.

Dia baru enam tahun, tapi dia tahu caranya menolak keberadaan seseorang dan cara membenci seseorang. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, semua ini terjadi karena kebodohan Kazuya di masa lalu.

"Kazu, tunggu!" Eiko langsung mengejarnya. Kazuya dan Eijun juga ikut mengejar di belakang mereka. "Kazu kenapa, sih? Eiko hanya ingin sekali ini naik dengan mama, nanti di permainan yang lain Kazu boleh naik dengan mama lagi. Tapi sekali ini saja ya, Eiko ingin naik yang ini dengan mama."

Dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, Kazu menjawab, "Terserah! Aku tidak perduli dengan siapa Eiko naik!" kemudian mendorong Eiko sampai terjatuh. Tentu saja, Eiko langsung menangis keras karena itu.

Melihatnya Kazuya buru-buru menggedong Eiko, memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil yang sepanjang hari ini terus merengek manja dan menyegarkan hati Kazuya. Gadis kecil ingin mengenalkan Kazuya pada arti keluarga yang sebenarnya, dia berhasil membuat Kazuya ingin menjadi ayah mereka terus, tidak hanya untuk hari ini.

Eijun langsung mengejar Kazu yang berlari kabur setelah Eiko menangis.

Setelah Eiko sedikit tenang, tangisannya berganti dengan seguk tertahan, Kazuya baru melangkah lebar menuju arah yang Kazu dan Eijun ambil tadi. Berusaha secepat mungkin menemukan mereka. Akan sangat buruk jadinya kalau sampai Eijun menegur Kazu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Bukannya mendapat maaf, yang ada dirinya justru langsung dibenci seumur hidup oleh Kazu.

"Papa, apa Kazu sekarang membenci Eiko?" langkah kaki Kazuya terhenti saat itu juga setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Eiko menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kazuya, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi anak perempuannya saat ini. Hanya saja suara serak sehabis menangis dan bergetar yang tadi terdengar oleh telinganya sudah sangat menjelaskan, kalau Eiko tidak bermaksud aneh dengan memaksa Kazu untuk naik perahu bebek bersama Kazuya.

Satu tangan Kazuya yang sejak tadi menjaga punggung gadis kecil dalam dekapannya itu naik, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala berabut cokelat tipis, melepaskan beberapa helai rambut dari ikatnya. "Tidak. Kazu tidak membenci Eiko, kok. Tenang saja."

"Tapi tadi Kazu marah." Lagi, gadis kecilnya mulai terisak. Saat itu juga, Kazuya akhirnya mengerti kenapa di dalam drama dan film-film yang dia tonton dulu selalu ayah yang lemah jika harus di hadapkan dengan rengekan anak perempuan mereka—karena saat ini hatinya ikut sakit, seperti tercubit dari dalam dada.

Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa Kazuya katakan pada gadis kecilnya ini selain, "Tenang saja, Kazu tidak marah."

Dalam hatinya Kazuya takut untuk mengakui pada Eiko kalau semua ini adalah salahnya. Kazuya tidak ingin Eiko juga ikut membenci dirinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka berhasil menemukan Kazu dan Eijun. Hanya saja, setelah Kazuya datang, penolakan anak laki-lakinya semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan sebelum Kazuya mendekat pada mereka, anak itu sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Eijun tentu saja langsung mengejar lagi.

Tapi saat itu, ketika Eijun baru beberapa langkah jalan, sebuah mobil karavan di taman bermain itu menikung tiba-tiba ke arahnya. Kalau Kazuya tidak langsung menarik mundur Eijun, mungkin akan ada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Eijun terjatuh. Mungkin karena kaget dan langsung di tarik oleh Kazuya, keseimbangannya hilang. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kazuya langsung menurunkan Eiko dari dekapannya kemudian membantu Eijun untuk kembali berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terkilir." Kazuya hendak berjongkok melihat kaki yang terkilir saat Eijun mengingatkan tentang Kazu. "Dari pada itu, Kazu ... tolong kejar Kazu dulu."

"Baiklah." Kali ini Kazuya berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Eiko. "Eiko tolong jaga mama, ya. Ajak mama untuk istirahat sebentar. Biar papa yang cari Kazu."

Setelah anggukan dari gadis kecilnya itu Kazuya langsung berlari. Melihat ke segala arah, menebak kira-kira arah mana yang dilalui oleh anak laki-lakinya, dan Kazuya menemukan anak itu duduk sendiri di dekat bianglala.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, begitu melihat Kazuya mendekat anak itu langsung melangkah pergi, tapi kali ini sebelum dia sempat menjauh, Kazuya sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan, aku!" dia memberontak.

"Kalau kau pikir mama-mu atau Eiko akan datang mengejarmu, kau salah besar. Mereka tidak akan datang ke sini." Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini Kazuya jadi berpikir ulang, wajah anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Rasanya seperti melihat dirinya yang ada di dalam album foto kenangan di rumah melompat keluar. Belum lagi sifat keras kepala dan sombong anak ini, entah kenapa ada rasa bangga hanya dengan mengetahui semua kemiripan itu. "Eijun—mama-mu hampir tertabrak mobil karavan tadi saat mencoba mengejarmu. Sekarang kakinya terkilir dan tidak bisa berjalan."

Dia sedikit terkejut, dan tiba-tiba saja jadi tenang.

Kazuya membawanya untuk kembali duduk di bangku yang ia duduki tadi, kemudian Kazuya sendiri memilih untuk berjongkok di hadapan anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku." Kazuya ingat, dirinya pernah mendengar kalimat ini juga dari ayahnya dulu. Ah, tiba-tiba saja, hal seperti keluarga yang dulunya tidak begitu ia sukai sekarang menjadi sesuatu yang ingin sekali dia dapatkan. Kazuya ingin memenangkan hati anak laki-lakinya juga dan mendapatkan Eijun.

"Tapi kau salah kalau begini caramu menunjukan kebencian itu. Membuat adik perempuanmu ketakutan dan menangis, membuat mama-mu cemas, itu tidak benar." Anak laki-lakinya hanya diam menunduk. "Kau boleh membenciku sesuka hatimu, kau bebas marah dan bersikap kasar padaku. Tapi tidak pada adik dan mama-mu. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa."

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Kazu akan menjawab kata-katanya. Kazuya memilih untuk berdiri, bertolak pinggang dan menghela napas panjang. Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi begini rasanya jauh lebih baik.

"Ayo kembali pada mereka, kau harus minta maaf pada Eiko dan mama-mu." Dia mengangguk dan turun dari tempat duduk. Satu tangan Kazuya akhirnya jatuh di pucuk kepala anak itu, mengusapnya pelan sambil menambahkan, "Katanya kau ingin menjadi cukup kuat untuk menjaga Eiko dan mama-mu. Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku, sudah sekuat apa dirimu."

"..."

"Aku akan pergi jika kau benar-benar bisa menjaga mereka ... namun jika tidak bisa, aku akan tetap bersama kalian, menggantikanmu menjaga mama-mu dan Eiko, menjagamu dan mengajarimu cara menjaga mereka, jadi suatu saat nanti kita bisa lindungi mereka bersama."

Anak itu mendongak. Mungkin terkejut.

Tapi hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi setelahnya. Satu tangan anak itu naik, menyentuh tangannya, menggenggam dua jarinya—menggandengnya. "Bawa aku bertemu mama dan Eiko."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Sejak kembali bersama dengan Miyuki Kazuya, sikap anak laki-lakinya lebih tenang. Eijun pribadi kaget melihat mereka datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Kazu juga langsung minta maaf padanya dan pada Eiko. Walau terpaksa untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka hari itu karena kondisi kaki Eijun, Kazuya juga tidak banyak protes—padahal Eijun pikir Kazuya akan meminta ganti hari atau sejenisnya.

Selama di perjalanan pulang juga, dengan sendirinya Kazu menawarkan diri untuk duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Dia bilang Eijun bisa duduk di belakang bersama dengan Eiko. Sedikit aneh, tapi Eijun bersyukur anaknya mulai menunjukan sikap yang baik pada ayah mereka. Tapi, yah, tetap saja Eijun penasaran apa yang terjadi antara anaknya dan Miyuki Kazuya sebelum kembali bersama tadi.

"Yakin tidak perlu ke dokter?" untuk kesekian kali Eijun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terlalu berlebihan kalau hanya karena terkilir seperti ini sampai pergi ke dokter. Lagi pula, ia tidak ingin membuat Kazu dan Eiko lebih cemas dari ini lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Papa, mau pergi?"

Hari ini Eijun cukup senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Miyuki Kazuya, bukan Miyuki Kazuya yang terkenal playboy dan suka bergonta-ganti partner, bukan juga alpha tidak bertanggung jawab yang setelah menidurinya menghilang begitu saja. Miyuki Kazuya yang dia lihat hari ini adalah pria yang berusaha untuk membuat Eiko tetap tersenyum walau jelas-jelas Kazu menunjukan ketidaksukaannya. Miyuki Kazuya yang hari ini menemaninya menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak mungkin adalah orang yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

"Maaf ya, besok papa harus kembali bekerja."

Cara pria itu mengusap satu per satu pucuk anak-anak mereka, menasihati mereka untuk tetap akur dan menjadi baik, Eijun pikir ia pernah melihat sosok seperti itu di masa kecilnya dulu.

**Miyuki Kazuya benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah untuk Kazu dan Eiko. **

Maka dari itu, Eijun pikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan hadiah lebih pada dia yang sudah berusaha sebisanya menunjukan niat baik. "Kalau tidak keberatan, saat libur kita bisa bertemu lagi. Eiko sangat suka denganmu, Miyuki-san."

"Sungguh?" dia kembali mendekat. Langsung menyambar kedua tangan Eijun dan menggenggamnya kuat. "Aku benar-benar masih boleh bertemu dengan kalian?"

"Kalau Miyuki-san tidak keberatan, silahkan temui kami."

Dia sempat berseru "Yey!" cukup keras, membuat Hideaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka terkekeh renyah. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang sesering mungkin. Kalau perlu setiap hari."

"Tidak perlu sampai setiap hari. Aku mohon."

Setelah membiarkan Kazuya pergi dan memaksa kedua anaknya untuk masuk lebih dulu, dengan terpincang-pincang Eijun baru masuk. Mendekati Hideaki tepatnya. Sejak Kazuya pergi kawan _ngobrol_nya ini tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau cukup berani untuk bersama dengannya?" itu satu pertanyaan yang Hideaki ajukan padanya setelah mereka berhadapan. Dengan di bantu Hideaki, Eijun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nah, Eijun, dunia ini memang sempit, ada jutaan pertemuan tidak terduga lain yang terjadi selain yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, tapi dunia ini terlalu luas untuk kau huni sendirian. Kau butuh seseorang untuk berada di sampingmu, seseorang yang bisa membantumu menjaga Eiko dan Kazu, dan seseorang yang akan membiarkanmu bermimpi indah sedikit lebih lama. Lagi pula dari yang aku lihat, dia bukan orang yang buruk. Wajahnya cukup tampan, mungkin karena itu dia disebut playboy."

"Dia hobi tidur dengan omega _in heat_!"

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia tidak begitu."

"Setidaknya tujuh tahun lalu dia seperti itu, dan aku ragu karena bisa jadi ada seseorang seperti aku yang juga sedang mencarinya di luar sana." Setelah membiarkan Eijun duduk di ruang tengah, Hideaki meminta seseorang membawakan kompres untuk dirinya, sedangkan Hideaki sendiri mencari _tape_ untuk membalut pergelangan kaki Eijun setelah bengkaknya sedikit turun nanti. "Aku terlalu takut jika Kazu dan Eiko sampai tahu ayah mereka sebenarnya pernah lebih bejat lagi dari yang mereka pikir."

"Kalau saat itu datang, maka biarkan dia yang milih." Sambil menekan-nekan pelan pergelangan kaki Eijun yang mulai kemerahan dia menambahkan. "Shinji juga bukan orang baik. Setelah kau pergi dia juga sempat menggila. Meniduri omega mana saja yang dia temui. Tapi aku tetap menerimanya, karena aku yakin, dia cukup mencintaiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku, lebih-lebih setelah anak ini lahir nanti." Kemudian mengusap-usap perut buncitnya.

"Dan aku tidak yakin dia mencintaiku."

"Tapi kau tahu betul kalau dia menyayangi Kazu dan Eiko lebih dari apapun." Eijun dibuat tidak bisa menjawab. "Kalau tidak, orang sehebat dia mana mungkin mau repot-repot memperjuangkan kalian seperti ini, kan?"

Setelah selesai dengan pertolongan pertama untuk kaki Eijun yang terkilir, Hideaki kembali menambahkan. "Kau harus memikirkan ulang keputusanmu. Kali ini bukan hanya karena Kazu dan Eiko menginginkan dia atau tidak, tapi karena dirimu sendiri."

Berkat pembicaraan itu malamnya Eijun tidak bisa tidur lagi. Memikirkan ulang, tapi rasanya Eijun seperti sudah memikirkan ini lebih dari seratus kali. Dirinya memang membutuhkan seseorang, hidup sendiri itu berat, berjuang sendirian itu tidak semudah yang orang-orang pikir, belum lagi pandangan masyarakan yang selalu jelek karena kesendiriannya ini, walau sudah tujuh tahun, tetap saja Eijun masih belum bisa terbiasa.

Kazu dan Eiko juga butuh sosok ayah. Sejak awal Eijun mencari keberadaan Miyuki Kazuya memang karena ingin Kazu dan Eiko tahu ayah mereka, tapi hanya karena bisa menemukan orang itu dan tahu kalau mereka ternyata cukup dekat, hatinya mulai ketakutan.

Lagi pula, masih terlalu dini rasanya memutuskan. Walau Kazu sudah tidak menujukan sikap kerasnya pada Miyuki Kazuya, bukan berarti Kazu menerima pria itu juga. Ia ingin melihat sedikit lebih lama lagi, memikirnya lebih lama lagi setelah benar-benar bisa mengenal sosok Miyuki Kazuya.

"Mama." Pintu kamarnya kembali bergeser. Tidak seperti dua malam lalu, kali ini bukan hanya Kazu yang datang. Eiko juga ikut. "Kami ingin tidur bersama mama." Keduanya masuk sambil menyeret futon mereka masing-masing. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang mama mereka menempatkan diri di sisi kanan dan kiri Eijun.

Tidak bisa menolak, Eijun membiarkan keduanya tidur berbaring mengapitnya sedangkan ia pada posisi duduk, memberi tepukan ringan pada dua pucuk kepala anaknya bersamaan. Pelan, Eijun juga menyenandungkan lagu _Nina Bobo_ yang biasa ia nyanyikan untuk mereka sejak kecil.

Saat Eijun pikir keduanya sudah kembali tidur tiba-tiba saja Kazu memanggilnya, "Mama." Mata anak laki-lakinya terbuka. "Paman itu bisa saja menyusahkan kita lagi, tapi kalau mama dan Eiko ingin bersama dengannya, aku tidak keberatan memanggil dia 'papa' juga." Kemudian Kazu membalikan badannya, memunggungi Eijun.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Eijun untuk mencerna arti kata-kata Kazu tadi. Tapi setelah jelas, entah kenapa separuh beban yang ada dalam hatinya lepas.

Eijun menunduk, berbisik pada Kazu, "Terima kasih, sayang." Kemudian menghadiahkan satu kecupan di pipi Kazu, tidak lupa dia juga memberikan kecupan lain di kening Eiko yang ada di sisi lain.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**THE END**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Holla~ apa kabar?

Akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk yang nungguin, maaf lama. Aku ada sedikit kendala dua bulan terakhir jadi ini pending rada lama. Tapi sesuai janji ini aku selesaikan. Nggak ngegantung~

(Dan ini FF bersambung pertama yang berhasil aku selesaikan di FFN. Aku bahagia banget!)

Rada kecepetan emang, tapi emang sejak awal kaya gini konsepnya. Jadi maaf aja kalo ada yang nggak puas.

Niatnya abis ini aku bakal bikin FF bersambung lagi, lebih panjang dan **full NTR** GILA GILAAN. Hurt/Comfort banget! **Sawamura!EveryoneUke** pokoknya. Mohon di sambut nanti kalo udah rilis ya~

Oh, di bawah masih ada sedikit OMAKE, dibaca ya!

Dan seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**OMAKE**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

"Papa, berhenti baca koran di meja makan. Kazu juga, _scorebook_-nya ditutup dulu dan cepat sarapan, kau bisa telat ke sekolah kalau seperti itu. Katanya hari ini kau ada _meeting_ pagi."

Sambil bertolak pinggang Eiko menghela napas kesal. Eijun yang melihat bagaimana kelakuan anak perempuannya memarahi dua laki-laki alpha yang sibuk sediri dengan bacaan mereka masing-masing dan mengabaikan ocehan Eiko hanya bisa tertawa dari balik _counter_ dapur.

"Ayolah, masa setiap pagi aku harus marah-marah terus. Capek tahu!" tidak mau banyak omong setelahnya, sambil cemberut akhirnya Eiko memilih duduk dan memakan sarapannya. Membiarkan dua laki-laki alpha yang mengabaikan ocehannya tadi sibuk dengan bacaan mereka sendiri.

Baru setelah itu Eijun yang turun tangan. Mendekat pada si ayah dulu, dua tangan Kazuya dia pegang dan dirapatkan, memaksa Kazuya untuk menutup koran yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari anak-anak mereka. "Sarapan dulu." Eijun menekankan sambil menunjukan Eiko yang bersungut marah dengan dagunya.

"Kazu juga." Yang sebut namanya langsung menurut.

"Jahat! Aku yang bilang kalian tidak dengarkan, tapi giliran mama, tidak ada yang membantah."

Eijun dan Kazuya hanya tertawa renyah mendengar protes itu, tapi Kazu menjawabnya dengan, "Kalau langsung menurut tidak asik." Sambil mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut sang adik.

Ini tahun kelima mereka bersama. Tahun ini Kazu dan Eiko sudah menjadi siswa SMP. Kazu juga sudah mulai serius dengan _club baseball_-nya—yah, walau sebenarnya karena ayahnya adalah Miyuki Kazuya, Kazu termasuk anak yang menyita banyak perhatian dari tahu pertamanya main _baseball_. Sedangkan Eiko memilih untuk jadi manajer sekaligus asisten pelatih di _club baseball_ sekolah mereka dan di klub tempat Kazu main.

Butuh waktu dua tahun bagi Kazuya untuk meluluhkan hati Eijun sampai lamarannya di terima, itu juga sudah dengan banyak bantuan berbagai pihak. Eiko dan Kazu termasuk. Semua membantu Kazuya untuk menghasut Eijun agar mau menerima lamarannya, dan syukurnya hanya butuh dua tahun. Karena akalau lebih dari itu, Kazuya juga bingung pada siapa lagi dia harus meminta bantuan.

Tapi sejak awal mereka menjadi keluarga, Kazuya sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi dirinya tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga ini. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun mengacaukan keluarganya. "Karena kalian aku tahu kalau memiliki keluarga adalah hal yang luar biasa. Dan karena kau, Eijun, aku tahu kalau jatuh cinta itu tidak sesulit dan seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Terima kasih karena sudah memilih takdir ini."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**21:50 19/09/2019 **


End file.
